Green Lion
by Benitsuki Tora
Summary: Pour Zerikya/ Elle avait les joues rouges et le regard fuyant, comme si elle n'osait pas la regarder en face. Ben, fallait dire que Tora était super belle aussi. Sûr qu'elle allait devenir au moins aveugle d'un œil si elle la regardait en face. Tora se contenta de lui sourire tendrement. C'est que Beni était trop craquante, petit viking en mode panique. / Feu et Foudre à Poudlard!
1. Dawn

Eh bien, eh bien... Me revoilà les gens. J'suis même pas mouru (SURPRIIIIISE) (j'suis increvable de toutes façons)

Je sais, je n'ai pas été très présente ces derniers temps... (voire carrément méga absente). J'suis allée faire un tour du côté d'un trou noir, c'pour ça.

Ouais nan, okay, c'est pas ça. Vous vous en doutez je suppose, si je n'ai rien publié ou mis à jour depuis plus d'un an (... ouais, j'ai honte), ce n'est pas vraiment par choix. J'ai eut une année... relativement galère à gérer, disons. Ça n'a pas été simple tous les jours, loin de là. Bon, j'suis pas morte hein, et ça va mieux. Pis l'année scolaire qui arrive, ma troisième année de Licence, devrait se passer beaaaaucoup mieux.

Donc... yup, en théorie, c'est bon. Je reviens les gens.

Et pour ce retour, une pitite surprise!

 ** _Feu et Foudre_** revient, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai cinq chapitres de déjà écrit tout beaux tout chauds rien que pour vos beaux yeux, et je prévois de publier le prochain chapitre mercredi prochain, le 7 septembre du coup. Forcément, ça seras un peu rouillé tout ça mais promis, je fais de mon mieux. Et je suis loin d'abandonner mes deux petits vikings adorés. Elles ont encore un paquet de choses à faire avant de tirer leur révérence, ces deux gogoles.

Et du coup, j'en arrive à ma surprise!

Il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un, quelqu'un que j'aime énormément... Le quelqu'un en question m'a aidée comme vous n'avez pas idée, m'a permis de sourire même quand je me sentais au plus bas et de me dire que j'allais y arriver et que tout allait s'arranger. Elle m'a aidée à ouvrir les yeux, à voir la beauté autour de moi. Cette personne, elle me rend plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été et plus heureuse que ce que je pensais jamais pouvoir être. Pour résumer, elle est l'étoile de ma vie et rend tout mon univers plus beau, plus grand, plus fort.

Cette personne, il se trouve que j'ai la chance incroyable de pouvoir dire qu'il s'agit de ma compagne, ma copine, ma petite amie, tout ce que vous voulez, c'est la femme que j'aime. Et je l'aime très, très fort.

Elle a vingt ans aujourd'hui, et si vous suivez ce que je publie, alors son pseudo vous est probablement familier, il s'agit de **Zerikya**. Et oui, je l'ai rencontrée sur ce site et oui, on est ensemble aujourd'hui.

Ainsi donc, ma Zeri... Parce que oui, quelque part, tu resteras toujours ma Zeri... joyeux anniversaire ma merveilleuse.

À la base, c'était supposé être un one-shot... Mais vous commencez à me connaître, faire court c'est pas mon truc (C'EST DANS MES GÊNES OKAY, J'Y PEUX RIEN) (on peut pas lutter contre la génétique). Du coup, comme c'était bien trop long pour un simple OS, je l'ai découpé en cinq parties, à peu près de taille égale (... ou presque). Et je ne me suis pas foulée pour les titres des chapitres, vous allez le voir très vite. Le rythme de publication va être simple, deux "chapitres" par semaine.

Pas besoin d'être à jour sur **_Feu et Foudre_** pour lire ce OS (... ouais, on va dire que c'est un OS, voualà), si c'est pas génial tout ça. C'est juste Beni et Tora, rien que pour vous. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, et je vous laisse découvrir tout ça!

Sinon... Un grand merci à ceux qui sont encore là malgré mon absence incroyablement longue. Je suis désolée, sincèrement. Croyez bien que si j'avais pu, j'aurais publié. Je m'en suis beaucoup voulu de ne pas pouvoir vous donner la suite de mon histoire d'ailleurs. Alors oui, merci. Merci de me lire, merci de suivre ce que je fais. Merci d'être là. J'vous aime les gens.

Et un merci particulièrement immense à **Taraimpératrice** (ton dernier message m'a fait beaucoup de bien, merci beaucoup) et à **Plumel** (je viens de voir - et donc de lire - ton MP et... J'SUIS ÉMUE LÀ OKAY, merci, merci du fond du cœur, merci beaucoup)

CÂLIN COLLECTIF BORDEL!

.

 **Discalibur** (PASSQUE FAUT PAS PERDRE LES BONNES HABITUDES): eh bien, eh bien, _**Bleach**_ ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est à Tite Kubo (MEC ON T'AIME OKAY)

* * *

 **1\. Dawn**

* * *

.

– Eh Tora, tu sais qui tu vas inviter au Bal?

L'étudiante releva ses beaux yeux fins ourlés d'épais mais délicats cils noirs de son livre de potions.

– Quoi? grogna t-elle en fronçant rapidement son nez en une mimique vaguement animale.

Oui, la jeune fille n'appréciait que modérément que l'on vienne interrompre sa lecture, surtout lorsqu'elle était aussi posée que ça, pieds nus sur la petite table se réchauffant la plante avec les flammes dorées de l'âtre, un gros mug de café fumant et embaumant l'air de son odeur si caractéristique ainsi qu'un Paris-Brest déjà entamé d'un monstrueux coup de dents à portée de main. Elle était _bien_ là, pépère, au calme, avec juste son manuel dans les mains, c'était trop demander qu'on lui foute la paix? Bon, okay, elle était dans la salle commune, fallait bien reconnaître que cela pouvait induire les autres élèves en erreur. C'est qu'il n'y avait pas de cheminée aussi large que celle-ci dans les dortoirs. Et puis merde, ce canapé au cuir sombre vieilli était bien trop confortable pour que cela soit tout à fait légal à son avis.

– Le Bal.

Tora haussa les épaules, l'air agacée.

– Oui, bon, eh bien quoi le Bal?

Mâchonnant le bout de sa plume d'un air absent, elle replongea ses yeux gris perle vers les lignes fines de son manuel. C'est qu'elle avait un devoir à rendre. Face à elle, son ami ne lâcha pas pour autant l'affaire.

– Le Bal de Noël, tu y vas avec quelqu'un?

L'air pas plus concernée que ça, la Serpentard haussa une nouvelle fois des épaules. Elle avait relâché sa cravate vert et argent – elle avait la plupart du temps du mal à se faire à l'idée que quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, enserrait son cou – et se trimballait pieds nus sur l'agréable parquet de cèdre noir de sa salle commune, le tout avec sa tronche du « _j'ai rien contre toi mais tu m'approches j'te bouffe_ ». Le message était plutôt clair.

– Tora, sérieux?

L'autre n'avait pas l'air de capter le message par contre. Pas non plus si étonnant que ça, songea l'adolescente à l'incroyable chevelure blanc-bleutée à laquelle les fenêtres teintées qui donnaient sur les fonds du lac semblaient procurer une allure encore plus féerique, voire vaguement inquiétante. Adrian Pucey, 1,80m, belle gueule, pas mal de biscotos un peu partout et surtout, trois neurones qui passaient leur temps à faire des concours de rot. Mais étonnamment, Tora l'aimait bien. La preuve, il était encore vivant et en un seul morceau.

Pas du tout décidé à se laisser convaincre par ce peu de réponse (voire quasi absence de à vrai dire), le jeune homme se laissa tomber d'un coup sec sur le canapé de cuir noir, juste à côté de l'adolescente qui lui jeta un regard noir. Regard noir qui n'eut strictement aucun effet sur lui. En fait, c'était assez bizarre, mais Adrian n'avait jamais vraiment eut peur de Tora. Pourtant, ça oui, elle pouvait faire peur. Agacée par une autre élève qui avait trouvé amusant de tirer ses cheveux en cours de potions, elle avait fait léviter l'armoire à chaudrons pour l'écraser dessous. En plein cours. Pile devant le prof. Et lors de la première semaine de sa première année. Bon, au final, elle n'avait que réussit à lui broyer une jambe mais pour elle, cela avait été parfaitement suffisant. Forcément, elle s'était tapé des mois de retenue à crever d'ennui à filer un coup de main à l'acariâtre et insupportable bibliothécaire de l'école. Mais elle n'avait jamais regretté. En deuxième année, elle avait enfoncé sa baguette dans l'œil d'un quatrième année qui avait eut le malheur de l'insulter à voix haute (malheureusement pour lui, Tora avait l'ouïe fine, vraiment fine). En troisième année, elle avait enchanté le lit d'une de ses voisines de dortoir pour lui apprendre à se foutre de sa gueule et à être, en général, une connasse finie afin que le lit la serre dans ses draps dont l'intérieur s'était transformé en marais gluant et puant (ceci dit au passage, l'adolescente continuait à en faire des cauchemars et elle n'avait plus jamais osé traiter qui que ce soit de Sang-de-Bourbe à portée de l'ouïe aiguisée de Tora).

Oui, Tora pouvait avoir sale caractère. En fait, elle faisait ce qu'elle avait envie, ce qu'elle estimait juste. Et tant pis si les gens avaient peur d'elle. Elle était qui elle était et putain, personne ne lui ferait se sentir mal dans sa peau juste parce qu'ils avaient un peu peur d'elle. Vous étiez un con raciste? Gare au coup de boule. Un enculé homophobe ou transphobe? Gare à l'éclatage de tronche dans les règles de l'art. Une remarque machiste ou misogyne et vous pouviez être sûr de vous retrouver avec des oreilles d'âne rose fluo pour les trois mois à suivre. Insulter la maison de Salazar Serpentard, c'était un aller direct pour les grands fonds du lac. Elle faisait ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. Qu'importe l'avis des autres. Si ils l'aimaient, tant mieux. Et si ils ne l'aimaient pas, eh bien, tant pis pour eux.

Adrian était un peu une exception. Malgré la réputation peu sympathique qu'elle se traînait – il faut dire qu'avec toutes ces heures passées en retenue dans la bibliothèque, elle avait eut le temps d'apprendre quelques sorts plutôt redoutables et l'adolescente était une grande adepte des sortilèges vicieux lancés dans le dos – il n'avait jamais vraiment eut d'hésitation et passait au final pas mal de temps à traîner avec elle malgré ce que pouvait bien en penser les autres. Il l'aimait bien, cette fille au regard malicieux et au visage si fort, si fier. Ouais, bien sûr, Tora était assez… particulière. Elle aimait être tranquille, seule et au calme, elle avait un vocabulaire plutôt imagé et cette façon de sourire qui disait clairement « _je vais t'enfoncer la tête dans les cuvettes puis décorer la Grande Salle avec tes tripes en guise de guirlandes. Connard._ » Elle avait une sorte de grâce meurtrière et de noblesse inhérente à ses traits et à son port altier et dans le même temps, il la savait capable de la plus grande tendresse. C'était Tora et Tora était sa pote et puis voilà.

– Adrian. lâcha t-elle en souriant.

Elle referma son épais manuel d'un coup sec.

– J'vais t'bouffer.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme rigola un bref coup, toujours pas impressionné le moins du monde.

– Boarf. fit-il en tendant la main vers un des Paris-Brest de l'adolescente.

– Touche à un seul de ces Paris-Brest et je te fusionne la tronche avec le cul d'un troll des cavernes. grogna t-elle aussitôt.

Pas fou, l'adolescent ramena aussitôt sa main à lui. La bouffe, c'était sacré. Satisfaite, Tora lui adressa un autre sourire, un sourire de contentement pour une fois et pas du tout un sourire flippant.

– Par contre, j'peux te taxer une gorgée de café? demanda t-il. Steup'?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants, les yeux relevés vers le plafond carrelé d'un noir profond qui n'était pas sans rappeler la couleur de l'obsidienne et un doigt délicat négligemment posé sur ses belles lèvres pulpeuses en un geste faussement pensif.

– Allez, j'me sens d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui. finit-elle par déclarer en secouant la tête. _Une_ gorgée.

– Oh merci, vous êtes trop bons mon prince. ironisa l'autre en saisissant son mug fumant sur la table basse finement ouvragée de leur salle commune.

Devant eux, le feu de bois continuait de craquer et crépiter paisiblement, ses belles flammes dansant dans l'âtre sombre et réchauffant doucement l'air froid de cette fin de décembre.

– Quelque chose à redire à la manière dont je gère mes possessions, manant…? répliqua t-elle en retournant à son bouquin, sourire au coin des lèvres.

C'était une vieille blague entre eux. En réalité, des deux Serpentard, c'était bien Adrian qui pouvait se réclamer d'une certaine noblesse. Le jeune homme descendait d'une longue lignée de sorciers, le genre de lignée qui se trimballe un ou deux manoirs gothiques dans le patrimoine familial et qui se noie limite dans un pognon stocké frénétiquement sur trois ou quatre comptes différents à Gringotts. Tora, elle, n'avait rien dans son ascendance qui s'approche un tant soit peu du «pedigree» d'Adrian. Ses parents étaient des sorciers, tous les deux. Pas des Sangs Purs mais pas loin et surtout, de ce qu'elle avait pu en comprendre par la suite, de belles pourritures qui traînaient un peu trop avec certains mages noirs. À vrai dire, ils étaient morts alors qu'elle était encore assez jeune et elle avait survécu de justesse à l'accident qui leur avait coûté la vie. Accident ou vieille vengeance, elle n'en savait trop rien, à part qu'ils avaient trempé dans des trucs pas nets durant la Deuxième Grande guerre des Sorciers. Elle n'avait au final que très peu de souvenirs d'eux et non pour être honnête, cela ne la gênait pas plus que ça. Ne pas avoir de famille lui convenait qu'importe les élans de compassion que les gens pouvaient avoir lorsqu'ils comprenaient que l'adolescente était une orpheline depuis sa tendre enfance. « _Ce que la vie a été cruelle avec toi! Pauvre petite!_ » Bah non. C'était des connards, ils étaient morts, pas elle et puis voilà. Ça lui allait très bien.

– Non, non, rien à redire. Votre Grandeur. fit Adrian en avalant une rapide gorgée de café brûlant.

En fait, c'était lui qui avait lancé cet espèce de délire récurrent entre eux. Une fois, il avait vu Tora marcher sous la neige, calme, quelques flocons flottant autour de son visage et le vent agitant doucement son incroyable chevelure nacrée. Il avait voulu l'appeler pour lui dire que les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer mais sur le moment, il n'avait pas réussit à se souvenir de son prénom. Du coup, il avait lancé un tonitruant « _Eh! La Reine des Glaces! Faut qu'on y aille, le prof va nous buter!_ » Depuis, ce surnom lui était resté. Il va sans dire que Tora avait _adoré_ que quelqu'un l'appelle ainsi.

– Et j'peux savoir pourquoi tu viens me harceler au fait…? fit l'adolescente tandis que son ami reposait précautionneusement le mug au précieux liquide.

Adrian haussa les épaules, étalant à son tour ses jambes en posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

– J'te _harcèle_ pas j'te signale et…

– Adriaaaan! le coupa t-elle en grognant, à deux doigts de lui asséner la tranche épaisse de son manuel élimé sur le haut de son crâne de piaf.

– Okay, okay. J'voulais juste savoir si tu savais déjà avec qui aller au Bal.

Tora cligna des yeux, le regardant fixement.

– Le Baaaal, répéta doucement Adrian en articulant exagérément, tu sais, le Bal de Noëëëël, pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorcieeeeers…

Elle retourna son livre et le posa d'un coup sec, ouvert à sa page, sur ses cuisses qu'elle avait croisées pour être plus à l'aise, les fesses bien calées sur ce confortable canapé.

– Okayd'accordjemetais.

Amusée, Tora frappa amicalement son épaule musclée de gros dur de son poing refermé.

– Pff… lâcha t-elle. Nan. J'sais pas.

Adrian haussa un sourcil.

– Sérieux?

– Bah oui, sérieux. J'sais pas avec qui je vais aller à ce Bal. Je ne sais même pas si je vais y aller si tu veux tout savoir.

Le jeune homme rigola brièvement. C'est qu'il commençait à bien la connaître la jeune demoiselle. Cinq ans qu'ils suivaient les mêmes cours, cinq ans qu'ils déconnaient ensemble et maintenant deux ans qu'ils jouaient ensemble dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Oh, c'est vrai que d'ordinaire, la très virile équipe vert et argent ne recrutait pas de filles. Seulement, le mec qui avait tenté d'expliquer ça à Tora lorsqu'elle s'était présentée aux sélections avait fini avec des tentacules de poulpe fluos sur tous les bras et assorties à des écailles d'un rose tout aussi peu discret sur le visage formant les mots TROUDUC DE COMPÈT. D'après les ragots, l'adolescente avait même menacé de l'empaler vif sur Big Ben si il ne la laissait pas entrer sur le terrain, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi le pauvre jeune homme évitait dorénavant Londres avec une frousse de tous les diables. C'est qu'il ne faisait jamais bon d'énerver Tora Ogosoka, ça, tout le monde l'avait compris.

– Même pas vrai.

– … Tu m'cherches manant?

– Mmm, non, j'suis pas encore stupide à ce point là, je te rassure. Mais quand tu dis que tu ne vas pas y aller, moi je te réplique même pas vrai.

– Raaah…! soupira t-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les moelleux coussins vert d'eau. Tu m'saoules.

– Ben quoi? Comme si tu allais résister à l'envie d'étaler ta beauté et ta majesté aux yeux de la totalité des étudiants…! De tout Poudlard plus deux autres écoles, eh!

Tora rigola doucement, faisant dodeliner sa tête de gauche à droite.

– D'accord, d'accord. J'avoue. fit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. J'vais pas résister.

– Eh. Quand j'te dis que je te connais.

Elle soupira rapidement, sourire au coin des lèvres. La jeune fille – la jeune femme – était belle. Elle était belle et elle le savait. Elle le savait parfaitement. Et rien ne l'amusait plus que d'en jouer. En fait, son physique n'avait réellement rien d'exceptionnel. Elle était plutôt belle, certes, mais sa beauté n'avait rien de transcendant en soi. Les traits de son visage étaient assez basiques et ordinaires à vrai dire, avec de jolies lèvres rondes, un nez droit et fin, d'élégants yeux gris nacrés vaguement en amandes, des pommettes et un front haut, un menton fin, une peau légèrement tannée… Son corps était plutôt bien proportionné – voire très bien proportionné – avec une taille fine, de longues jambes galbées, une poitrine assez large, une musculature discrète… Oui, Tora était belle mais en réalité, elle n'était pas spécialement beaucoup plus belle que ses condisciples de dortoir d'un point de vue purement physique (à l'exception de l'une d'entre elles qui se trouvait être le portrait craché de Ronald Reagan).

La différence avec ses camarades était simple. C'est que elle, elle savait en jouer. Lorsqu'elle décidait de sortir le grand jeu, les gens se retournaient sur son passage. Elle savait comment mettre en valeur ses atouts, quelle robe choisir pour flatter ses courbes, quelles chaussures porter pour donner un surplus d'élégance à sa silhouette, comment se maquiller pour rehausser ses traits, quels bijoux prendre pour faire ressortir ses yeux couleurs de brouillard, de quelle manière coiffer son incroyable chevelure pour lui donner un air majestueux, ou irréel, ou séducteur, ou ce qu'elle voulait… Tora savait parfaitement comment faire pour prouver au monde entier qu'elle méritait parfaitement son surnom de Reine des Glaces.

Et oui, oui, évidemment que ça lui plaisait lorsque sa beauté devenait éclatante et que les regards se retournaient vers elle. Lorsqu'elle faisait tout pour cela, évidemment que cela lui plaisait. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle se mettait à tolérer les remarques à la con et les propos sexistes des bas de plafond. Et puis si elle avait la flemme de sortir sa baguette, cachée quelque part dans une manche ou dans son profond décolleté, quelle que soit la situation, son légendaire coup de genoux était toujours aussi efficace. Elle aimait se faire belle et se sentir belle dans le regard des autres, cela n'autorisait en aucun cas les autres à la considérer comme un objet avec des boobs.

Être belle était quelque chose qui lui plaisait, c'était vrai. Mais, question de fierté, hors de question qu'elle le reconnaisse à voix haute. Et puis, pour être honnête, la plupart du temps, elle se contentait de nouer vaguement ses cheveux lorsqu'elle avait besoin qu'ils ne la gênent pas, en cours de potion par exemple. En temps normal, c'était l'uniforme, pas de maquillage et son incroyable chevelure lâchée dans son dos. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et puis fuck off.

– T'as déjà ta robe?

– Adrian mon cher, me sous-estimerais tu…?

– … Évidemment que tu as déjà ta robe, suis-je con.

– Depuis le temps que je me tue à te dire que tes neurones sont une espèce en voie d'extinction…

– Boarf.

– … « _Boarf_ »? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à me répliquer là, t'es sérieux?

– Ouaip. fit-il en retour avant de se laisser retomber contre les coussins, très fier de lui.

Tora lui colla un nouveau coup de poing dans l'épaule, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

– Aïe… T'es une vraie brute.

– Mmmouais, je sais, fit-elle, plutôt contente d'elle-même pour le coup.

– Bon alors, pas d'idée de cavalier?

– Bordel mais tu vas pas lâcher l'affaire hein?!

– Nan. répliqua le jeune homme avec un grand sourire. Pas ma faute, j'suis obstiné.

– T'es têtu comme une mule ouais. Ta nourrice t'as bercé trop près du mur Adrian, sans déc'.

– … Pas la moindre petite idée?

– Puisque je te dis que non!

– Oh, allez, y'a bien un mec qui te plaît dans le lot…?

– HAHAHA! Nan.

– … Ouah, t'es dure.

– Ouais ben tu m'excuseras mais c'est pas ma faute si ils ont autant de charme que le poulpe géant du lac.

– Personne dans l'équipe…?

– Ouhlà.

– Okay, on oublie l'équipe.

– Heureusement que je vous ai avec moi dans l'équipe, toi, Lucian et Peregrine parce que sinon, j'te jure qu'il y a des Nimbus 2001 qui auraient fini dans le rectum de leurs propriétaires depuis un sacré bout de temps.

– Ceci dit, fit Adrian après quelques secondes de réflexion, je persiste à dire qu'un jour tu vas finir par craquer et mettre ta menace à exécution, à savoir empaler notre cher capitaine Will Everett sur un des buts.

– Oh, tu sais, il faut reconnaître que ce serait rendre service à l'Humanité. Et puis c'est pas ma faute si depuis ce cours d'Histoire de la Magie sur Vlad Tepes, j'ai une toute nouvelle curiosité pour l'empalement, je te jure.

– Le pire, c'est que je suis sûre que tu vas faire ça au beau milieu d'un match. Hâte d'entendre les commentaires de Jordan Lee Jr., j'sens qu'il va littéralement craquer son slip si jamais tu lâches le Souaffle au milieu du match pour te jeter sur Will avec la bave aux lèvres.

– Un de ces quatre, McGonagall va vraiment lui retirer le micro…

– Mouais. Mais ça serait dommage. Il a beau être un Gryffondor et se lâcher carrément sur nous pendant les matches, reste qu'il me fait mourir de rire.

– Ouais bah c'est pas non plus une bonne chose ça. J'te signale que l'année dernière t'as faillit tomber de ton balai en plein vol parce que McGonagall menaçait de le métamorphoser en cochon.

– J'ai cru que Malfoy allait me tuer pour ça après le match d'ailleurs… ou tout du moins essayer. Nan parce qu'il est mignon mais j'fais au moins deux fois sa taille.

– Et trois fois son poids.

– Pauvre Blondie McNunuche… ricana Adrian.

Un léger silence tomba doucement entre eux tandis que Tora avalait une nouvelle gorgée de café chaud. Autour d'eux, les étudiants de Serpentard continuaient de passer tranquillement dans la salle commune sans vraiment faire attention aux deux adolescents.

– … et… repris le jeune homme l'air de rien. Euh, mmm, pas de prétendant?

– Adrian!

– Quoi?! J'demande, c'est tout! C'est juste que je trouve ça bizarre que personne ne t'ait encore invitée, là, t'es contente?

– … Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait m'inviter?

Adrian leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré.

– T'as ptêt un caractère de chacal mais t'es canon, j'sais pas si t'es au courant.

Son amie grogna vaguement.

– T'es sympa mais si c'est pour mes seins ou mon cul qu'on m'invite, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

– Roooh, ça va, c'est un juste un bal. C'est pour aller danser, pas pour se marier.

– Pff…

– Nan, sérieux, personne t'as invitée?

Tora leva vaguement les yeux au ciel, réchauffant négligemment ses longs doigts fins contre le mug encore chaud.

– Si.

– Ah bah voilà! On progresse, on progresse! Alors, dis moi tout? Qui est-ce que tu as déjà envoyé sur les roses avec une de tes légendaires répliques assassines?

– Roh, t'exagères, j'suis pas non plus…

– Si, si.

– Bon, okay. Ben y'a Dave qui m'a demandé mais j'lui ai dit que tant qu'il serait aussi con, il n'avait pas la moindre chance. Et vu qu'à moins d'un miracle il y a peu de chances pour que son QI repasse dans des chiffres positifs, c'est mort pour sa gueule.

– Le pauvre. Tu sais qu'il a déjà demandé aux trois-quarts des filles de sixième et septième année?

– Bah putain. Il a la foi lui. Sinon, j'crois que Thomas voulait me demander aussi mais j'l'ai frappé avant qu'il ouvre sa gueule.

– Wow. fit Adrian, les yeux grand ouverts. Pourquoi tant de violence?

– J'aime pas les remarques salaces qu'il lâche à la moindre nana qui passe. Depuis le début de cette année, je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'avoir du poil qui lui pousse au menton ou quoi mais il est infernal de ce côté là. Du coup…

– T'es une putain de brute. Un jour, tu vas te retrouver devant le tribunal et ça m'étonnera même pas.

– Merci de ton soutien.

– Quoi? J'suis réaliste ma vieille!

Tora eut un bref éclat de rire.

– Réaliste mon cul ouais. Comme si ils allaient être fichus de me chopper pour me présenter à un tribunal, c'te blague.

– Ce que j'adore chez toi, c'est ta modestie.

– Merci, manant. Bon et euh sinon, y'a Per' qui m'a demandé mais je l'ai _un peu_ engueulé et…

– Aaaah, c'était ça ce cri l'autre jour? s'exclama Adrian, deux de ses neurones semblant avoir fait une connexion sous ses cheveux noirs comme l'ardoise. Putain, je te jure, on aurait dit un rugissement.

Tora cligna des yeux et son regard gris perle se perdit un instant dans le vide, pinçant subrepticement ses lèvres. Puis, lentement, elle tourna sa tête au port altier vers son ami.

– Les êtres humains ne rugissent pas, Adrian.

– Ouais, ouais, je sais! esquiva t-il avec un grand sourire. Mais sans déc', c'était juste ultra-flippant… Sacrée capacité vocale ma vieille.

– Si tu le dis. fit la jeune fille en haussant vaguement les épaules, son mug chaud entre les mains.

Merde. Il allait falloir qu'elle fasse gaffe. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre que… Il fallait qu'elle prenne un peu plus de précautions, juste un peu plus de précautions et tout irait bien, pas de problème.

– Et euh, fit Adrian en fronçant les sourcils, j'peux savoir pourquoi tu lui as hurlé dessus comme ça en fait…?

Per', Peregrine Derrick de son nom complet, était avec Lucian Bole un des rares amis de Tora. En fait, autant Adrian connaissait Tora et était proche de cette étrange demoiselle depuis leur première année, autant Peregrine et Lucian avaient fait sa rencontre plus récemment. Ils s'étaient connus deux ans auparavant en fait, lorsque Tora était entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que Poursuiveuse, poste qu'occupaient déjà le maigre et maladroit mais vif et incroyablement agile sur un balai Peregrine, et son ami d'enfance, Lucian, une sorte d'armoire à glace sur pattes et qui semblait avoir un amour inconsidéré pour les phrases les plus courtes possibles. Les sélections avaient été plus que sportives à vrai dire… Explosives aurait été un meilleur terme.

Les deux Poursuiveurs déjà dans l'équipe, Per' et Lucian donc, avaient eut pour charge de tester les différents candidats. Et quand Tora, en tenue vert et argent complète, s'était pointée, de _plutôt_ mauvaise humeur après avoir éclaté l'infortuné qui avait voulu tenter, dans un brusque élan de folie suicidaire, de l'empêcher d'entrer sur le terrain… Les deux adolescents avaient d'abord cru à une blague. Une fille dans l'équipe? Non, Will Everett, leur capitaine, continuait de le répéter à qui voulait bien l'entendre (personne à vrai dire parce qu'il était con comme ses pieds mais il n'avait pas l'air de tilter que personne n'avait envie de l'écouter) qu'ils ne prenaient pas de filles dans l'équipe. Ils avaient donc rigolé et demandé à ce qu'un autre candidat s'avance. Tora, toujours au sol et son balai à la main, n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait lancé aucune réplique acide, aucune insulte bien sentie. Non, rien de tout cela. Sans rien dire, elle leur avait souri. Calmement, elle avait pris le Souaffle rouge dans sa main, le faisant reposer sur sa paume ouverte. Et sans que le moindre des deux adolescents ne comprenne de quoi il retournait, elle avait soudain lancé le Souaffle en l'air et, avant qu'il ne retombe au sol, l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces en un superbe coup de pied circulaire. Aussitôt, l'épaisse balle de cuir écarlate avait sifflé dans les airs à toute vitesse, avait heurté le thorax de Per' de plein fouet manquant de le faire tomber de son balai, le souffle coupé. Sans leur laisser le temps de saisir la situation, Tora avait aussitôt enfourché son balai et décollé à pleine vitesse. Et, leur passant pile sous le nez, elle avait récupéré le Souaffle d'un geste rapide, avait entrepris de faire trois tours du stade le plus vite que le permettait son balai tout en esquivant les deux adolescents brusquement remontés et puis elle avait, tout simplement, marqué. Le tout sous le regard hilare d'Adrian, écroulé de rire dans les gradins au milieu du reste de l'équipe.

Par la suite, grâce à l'insistance d'un des batteurs de l'équipe – Adrian – et des deux Poursuiveurs – Lucian et Per' – combinés, Will Everett avait cédé et accepté d'intégrer Tora. Il faut toutefois noter que Lucian, d'une de ses courtes phrases si célèbres, avait précisé que « _tu dis non, j'me casse_ ». Et Lucian était un excellent Poursuiveur.

Depuis, les quatre adolescents étaient devenus amis et excellaient au Quidditch, Tora ayant très vite trouvé comment s'adapter aux façons de jouer de Lucian et Per' tandis qu'Adrian, batte en main, se chargeait des Cognards. Problème, les autres équipes avaient eux aussi de très bons joueurs et ça, ben c'était moins cool. Boarf. Après tout, ce qui importait à Tora, c'était de pouvoir jouer, de sentir l'adrénaline affluer dans ses veines lorsque le vent se mettait à fouetter son visage. Un balai, une équipe et des adversaires à massacr… à affronter et c'était bon, elle n'en demandait pas plus. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était jouer.

– Ben tu connais Per' hein… souffla la jeune fille. Rien que prendre la parole en cours le fait stresser. Alors imagine un peu ce que c'est pour lui d'aller demander à une fille si peut-être, éventuellement, elle accepterait de venir au Bal avec lui mais euh, si elle veut pas c'est pas grave hein… Peregrine quoi.

– Ouaip. Faut vraiment qu'il arrive à prendre confiance en lui-même, sérieux…

– Facile à dire dans une société où le moindre de tes gestes est épié, scruté, dépecé. répliqua Tora.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

– T'exagères pas un peu là…?

– Du tout. Enfin bref, il a tellement la trouille de demander à Serena qu'il est venu me demander à moi. Je suis son amie, tu vois? Donc pour lui, c'est plus simple de demander à une fille de venir avec lui si, eh bien, si c'est son amie et pas la fille dont il est éperdument amoureux.

– Donc c'est pour ça que tu as gueulé…

– J'ai pas gueulé! Je lui ai juste dis que c'était hors de question qu'il aille à ce bal avec quelqu'un d'autre que Serena, ça fait deux ans qu'ils crèvent d'amour l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils n'osent quasiment pas se parler, ces cons.

– Si, t'as gueulé, on t'as entendue sur au moins deux étages!

– Ça, c'est parce qu'il m'a demandé si je pouvais aller demander à Serena d'aller avec lui au Bal à sa place, genre, pigeon voyageur…

– Donc, tu lui as gueulé dessus pour lui dire de le faire lui-même.

– … Ouais. admit Tora. J'étais de mauvaise humeur.

– Oh, c'était cette période du mois…? ironisa Adrian avec un sourire parfaitement crétin.

– Putain Adriaaaan! grogna l'adolescente, agacée. Tu t'es jamais dis qu'une fille pouvait être de mauvaise humeur _juste_ parce que les gens sont des cons finis autour d'elle et pas plus?! C'que tu peux être débile parfois…!

– … Désolé, j'voulais pas, t'sais, c'était juste une vanne. s'excusa vaguement l'adolescent.

– Encore heureux tiens!

Tora soupira doucement, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

– Fais pas gaffe mon vieux, j'suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, il s'est passé pas mal de trucs et… Enfin bref.

– J'avais cru remarquer, t'inquiètes. Je ne t'avais jamais vue pleurer. Si jamais t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, t'oublies pas que j'suis là hein?

– T'en fais pas va. Ça s'est arrangé.

– L'autre jour, t'as quand même envoyé une table à travers la salle commune. À mains nues.

Tora rigola doucement.

– Bah, tu me connais.

– Ouais, enfin, d'habitude, quand tu fais ce genre de trucs, tu le fais pas pile devant le prof, tu vois ce que je veux dire…? T'as choppé combien au fait?

– Deux mois de retenue, yipiiie.

– Et, hem, pourquoi t'es sur les nerfs comme ça…? Ça a un rapport avec ton prétendant secret?

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

– Mon prétendant secret? Adrian, de _quoi_ est-ce que tu parles bordel?

– Ben de la personne qui te fais des cadeaux là! Sauf qu'on sait pas qui c'est…!

Amusée, elle rigola de plus belle.

– Adriaaan…! Déjà, il n'y a eut qu'un seul paquet cadeau, pour mon anniversaire.

– Ouais, sauf que ton anniversaire c'est le 19 décembre et que le cadeau a été déposé devant l'entrée de notre salle commune le 15 avec une feuille de papier qui indiquait « _Tora Ogosoka, les autres pas touche (ou vous êtes putain de mort, sans déc)_ ».

– Quoi, c'est l'intention qui compte. Pis y'avait un autre petit mot dans le paquet qui disait un truc du genre « _j'crois que ton anniv c'est le 19, ouais, j'pense que c'est le 19 mais euh, j'ai la trouille de me planter donc voilà ton cadeau._ » J'trouve ça plutôt touchant.

– Ça fait surtout maladroit en fait…

– Jaloux de pas avoir eut de cadeau déposé devant les cachots par un inconnu? se moqua Tora.

– C'est ça, marre toi… N'empêche que t'as un prétendant, là, dehors. Et que ce prétendant va t'inviter au Bal.

– Si tu veux Adrian, si tu veux… C'était juste un cadeau, c'est tout. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

– Me dis pas que ça ne t'intrigue pas?!

– Mmm, sans plus. fit-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

– Raaah… T'es un cas désespéré.

Amusée, un léger sourire vint se dessiner au coin des lèvres fines de l'adolescente.

– En tout cas, viens pas me dire qu'offrir à la plantureuse et caractérielle nana que tu es une _peluche de tigre blanc_ est le cadeau le plus logique de la galaxie.

Sans rien dire, Tora se contenta de fermer un peu plus les yeux et de laisser son sourire délicat s'agrandir jusqu'à lui dévorer le visage.

.

.

* * *

TADAAAAAAAH...!

J'ai tellement la trouille si vous saviez... _(c'est tellement pas claiiiiiiir haaaaaa)_

Eh bien voilà, c'était mon retour... Et vouais, j'ai fait un UA de **Feu et Foudre** chez Riri Potter. Du coup, ça m'a fait un peu bizarre avec le disclaimer, parce que là, y'a que dalle de Bleach hein. Pis au cas où vous viendriez d'une autre galaxie, l'univers d' **Harry Potter** appartient à J.K. Rowling, on est d'accord.

Et euh oui, ça se passe bien après le passage de Harry à l'école, c'est une année avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et qui dit Tournoi des Trois Sorciers dit Bal. Eh. Pis les deux autres écoles ne sont pas Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, j'ai voulu changer un peu, vous verrez ça dans les prochains chapitres.

ME DEMANDEZ PAS COMMENT M'EST VENU L'IDÉE J'SAIS PO. Enfin bon, je sais que Zerikya aime Harry Potter du coup... Tadaaah! L'idée vous plaît? Et, euh, c'était clair? Enfin, je sais pas, vous en avez pensé quoi...? Voui, je suis en train de vous demander des chtites reviews. C'est que je suis rouillée après tout ce temps, et j'ai du mal à voir ce que vous pourriez penser de ce nouveau (pitit) texte... Donc ouaip, LÂCHEZ VOUS DANS LES COMMENTAIRES, J'SUIS PRÊTE \O^O/

Sinon...! Quelques explications rapidos, comme d'habitude!

Adrian Pucey, Peregrine Derrick et Lucian Bole ne sont pas des personnages que j'ai inventé en fait. Bon, je suis trèèèèès loin d'être une Potterhead (j'adore _Harry Potter_ hein, je les ai lus et relus, ces romans sont géniaux mais j'ai pas dû en lire un depuis des années et le dernier film que j'ai du voir, ça doit être _Les Reliques de la Mort part. 2_ , et au cinéma... donc ouais, ça date). Je suis juste allée sur le wikia d'Harry Poter et il se trouve que ce sont les noms de trois gars de l'équipe de Serpentard à l'époque de Harry. Parce que ouais, ça se passe davantage de nos jours, donc après le passage d'Harry et compagnie à Poudlard. Si vous voulez, Sûuko et Kaede ont à peu près le même âge que Harry et tout. Et comme Harry est aujourd'hui père... Ben tadaah. Et du coup j'ai appelé l'affrontement final avec Voldy là la Seconde guerre des Sorciers. Chais po, ça me paraissait logique (J'AI UN PEU BEAUCOUP GALÉRÉ, OUI)

Et oui, y'a des anachronismes... Parce que Adrian, Per et Lucian sont des personnages de l'époque de Harry alors que ça se passe bien vingt ans plus tard. Mais McGonagall est encore là (ELLE EST INCREVABLE MCGONAGALL OKAY C'EST LA MEILLEURE). Et j'ai casé un Lee Jordan Jr parce que j'adoraaaais Lee Jordan et ses commentaires durant les matches de Quidditch, vous n'avez pas idée.

Du coup, yup, j'ai casé Tora à Serpentard. Héhéhéhéééé. À votre avis, où que c'est qu'elle est Beni? (R.I.P. la langue française)

.

UN IMMENSE, UN GIGANTESQUE, UN ÉNOOOOORME JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE À L'ÉTOILE DE MA VIE, MA ZERIKYA ADORÉE!

Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur :3 Je t'aime très fort

.

 _ET UN GRAND MERCI À VOUS, QUI ME LISEZ ET QUI ÊTES TOUJOURS LÀ._

 _Z'ÊTES DES GENS BIEN BORDEL._

.

Le bouton pour reviewer / laisser ses headcanons sur dans quelles maisons de Poudlard vous caseriez les personnages de **_Feu et Foudre_** (OUI JE SUIS CURIEUSE HÉHÉ) / passer le coucou à l'auteur, est juste en dessous!

.

 **Prochain chapitre samedi: 2\. Sunrise**


	2. Sunrise

_TADADAAAAAA_! Me re-revoilà!

Eh, je vous avais dit que je posterais le nouveau "chapitre" de cet OS-qui-n'est-pas-tout-à-fait-vraiment-un-OS (... la génétique j'vous dit, j'peux pas faire court) ce samedi et, truc de dingue, il se trouve qu'on est samedi. Donc ben v'là la suite des aventures débiles de nos deux vikings au milieu de la magie et tout le tintouin. Autrement dit, yolo motherfuckers.

MAIS AVANT D'ATTAQUER LE PARAGRAPHE DE PRÉSENTATION (... voire les paragraphes hein, haha) FAUT QUE J'VOUS DISE UN TRUC.

FAUT QUE JE VOUS DISE MERCI.

PARCE QUE PUTAIN. MERCI LES GENS. J'VOUS AIME LES GENS. VOUS ÊTES GÉNIAUX LES GENS.

J'pensais qu'après tout ce temps... Disons que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à être lue à nouveau et surtout, à recevoir vos reviews à nouveau. Et vous, chers lecteurs, vous représentez énormément à mes yeux. Vous qui me lisez, je vous aime. Sincèrement. Z'êtes les meilleurs bordel.

Maintenant, attaquons la présentation!

Oh, et pour les maisons, je pense que je mettrais Sûuko à Pouffsouffle (pour le côté juste, loyal et surtout patient) (nan passque pour survivre à Kaede, il en faut de la patience hein) et Kaede à Serpentard (rusée et déterminée à parvenir à ses fins quel qu'en soit le prix? oh putain oui). Voualààà.  
Juste une rapide indication, le gouda et la mimolette sont deux fromages de couleur orange. J'précise juste.

Merci à celles qui ont déjà laissé une review (J'VOUS AIMEUUUH LES GENS) (v'nez là que j'vous chiale dessus de bonheur).

Un IMMENSE MERCI à **Plumel** (DANS MES BRAS PUTAIN, DANS MES BRAS) (ah oui, quand même, il doit te manquer des trucs du coup X) j'les ai lus quand j'étais petite en fait, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils sortaient, pareil pour les films... j'ai vraiment grandit avec Harry Potter mais ça fait une sacrée éternité que je n'y ai pas touché et clairement, même si ces bouquins resteront toujours importants pour moi, je n'irais pas jusqu'à me dire "fan" de Harry Potter. J'aime beaucoup, mais j'suis pas Potterhead quoi. Aaaah, ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir tout ça, bouiiiii! Et oui, j'suis assez d'accord pour dire qu'Adrian est mignon. Il est pas tout à fait au point le chou. V'là la maison de Beni, pile dans le chapitre...!)  
à **Taraimpératrice** (CÂLINNNN, VIENS LÀ!) (Tora est quelqu'un de très calme et de très rassurant, voui, voui, voui) (nan j'déconne, elle est flippante... mais elle est cooool mon p'tit bébé, faut juste pas lui marcher sur les pieds eh. Pis baguette ou pas, elle est carrément prête à troncher du gens, que ce soit à coup de poings ou à coup de crocs. Elle est BADASS mon bébé. Et, ouaip, la courtitude je connais pas. C't'un concept qui m'est totalement étranger.)  
et à **RedBlackSky** (yup, le Malfoy dont je parle, c'est Scorpius - sur lequel je ne sais rieeeen haha à part qu'il est blond quoi. La génétique, tout ça. Et du coup oui, Kaede et Sûuko ont connu notre cher Draco. Elles l'ont pas des masses apprécié disons. Adrian capte que dalle, il est mognon.)

Ça fait plaisir de revoir des pseudos familiers!

Et merci à vos petits messages sur **Zeri** et moi, ça nous a toutes les deux beaucoup touchées de les lire. Quand j'vous dit que vous êtes géniaux :')

ET VOILÀ LA SUITE!

 _._

 **Discalibur** (avouez que ça vous avait manqué) beeeeen, Poudlard, les Quatre maisons, le Quidditch pis tout le monde des sorciers dans lequel évoluent mes deux bébés vaguement violents et vaguement pétés (mais alors, trèèèès vaguement) appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sans blague, vous ne vous en seriez jamais douté.

* * *

 **2\. Sunrise**

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard, le soir de Noël._

 _._

– ET BIM, BOUFFE TOI ÇA DANS LA FACE GOUDA DE MES COUILLES!

D'un geste parfaitement rodé par l'expérience, le regard vif, la tête haute et les muscles tendus, la jeune fille sauta en avant, prit appui sur un des bancs qui émergeait encore sous l'épaisse couche de neige immaculée qui était tombée dans la nuit et, bandant les muscles de ses cuisses, bondit dans les airs puis effectua un superbe salto avant dans les airs et envoya de toute la force de ses bras fins l'épaisse boule de neige qu'elle tenait dans sa main à Mach 3 et quelques aller s'écrabouiller avec violence dans la tête de son infortunée victime qui recula de deux pas sous l'impact et manqua de s'écrouler dans la neige.

Parfaitement habituée à ce genre de mouvements de gymnaste – de viking qui pue la classe aurait-elle précisé – l'adolescente atterrit souplement au sol, ses deux bottes s'enfonçant d'un seul coup dans la neige froide jusqu'à mi-mollet. Un sourire monstrueux illuminait son visage fin encadré de quelques mèches de cheveux d'un rouge écarlate que retenait un vague bonnet blanc. Et un de moins!

Malheureusement pour elle, sa victime numéro un avait un cousin. Et celui-ci ré-attaquait, préparant une nouvelle boule de neige tout en aidant son cousin, se jetant derrière un tronc d'arbre.

– Amaikoddoku, espèce de barbare…! rigola Victime n°1.

Planquée derrière son arbre, en simple débardeur malgré le froid – quoi?! comment ça elle allait chopper le choléra? ça va, elle bougeait dans tous les sens, elle avait chaud elle! – Benikyogai Benitsuki éclata de rire d'un air purement sinistre.

– C'est pas une guerre tu sais! renchérit Victime n°2, se mettant à enchanter quelques boules de neige avec deux-trois sortilèges de sa conception. Mais on va te faire la peau!

– Pas de pitié morveuse!

Elle fit craquer rapidement son cou. Ça allait chier.

– J'vous avais prévenu les gars! J'fais pas dans la dentelle…!

– Si j'ai un œil au beurre noir, ça seras entièrement de ta faute. lâcha Victime n°1.

– Et cela ruinerait ton charme ravageur n'est-ce pas? fit remarquer Victime n°2.

– Pile avant le Bal de Noël, avouons que cela tomberait plutôt mal.

D'un geste rapide, Benikyogai sortit sa baguette magique de la grande poche de sa veste d'uniforme qu'elle avait noué sur ses hanches. Longue de dix-sept centimètres et taillée dans du bois de sycomore, la jeune fille la brandit dans les airs, au niveau de ses yeux. Contrairement à l'écrasante majorité des étudiants de Poudlard, toutes maisons confondues, l'adolescente n'avait pas acheté sa baguette chez Ollivander. Non.

C'était Sûuko, la belle et douce Sûuko, qui avait fait sa baguette. Sûuko Amaikoddoku était une sorcière qui avait une petite renommée dans le monde restreint des fabricants de baguette et elle commençait d'ailleurs à voir sa réputation prendre petit à petit de l'ampleur et dépasser doucement les frontières de sa Biélorussie natale. Bien sûr, elle était encore loin se prétendre l'égale de fabricants presque légendaires tels que Ollivander, Gregorovitch, Kiddell ou encore Peverel. Mais elle était douée et sa clientèle commençait à s'agrandir.

Pour autant, Benikyogai n'avait pas _acheté_ sa baguette. Non, elle ne l'avait pas non plus fauchée, oh, du calme les gens. Cette baguette, Sûuko l'avait tout simplement réalisée pour elle, sa fille. Certes, l'adolescente aux beaux cheveux écarlates n'avait pas le moindre gène en commun avec cette sorcière à la chevelure couleur de brume et au beau regard bleu glace mais Sûuko l'avait élevée, Sûuko l'aimait, Sûuko était mariée à sa mère biologique, Sûuko _était_ sa mère, au même titre que Kaede Amaikoddoku son épouse.

Cette baguette avait été son cadeau pour son onzième anniversaire, le 14 mai de l'année qui allait la voir entrer dans la prestigieuse école de magie qu'était Poudlard. Kaede et Sûuko avaient passé beaucoup de temps pour concevoir cette baguette magique qui allait pouvoir choisir leur fille unique. Elles avaient choisit un bois de sycomore, arbre qui correspondait aux âmes avides de découvertes et d'expériences, dynamiques et aventureuses. Mais pas n'importe quel sycomore, attention. Kaede s'était introduite – par effraction, bien évidemment – dans une des serres botaniques les plus protégées du monde magique en Espagne, avait récupéré une branche dudit arbre, réputé pour être résistant à la plupart des sortilèges depuis que le sorcier Merlin avait choisit de l'enchanter (pour ce qu'elle en avait à foutre de Merlin et ses conneries sérieux, elle y était allée à la hache de guerre pour récupérer une bonne grosse branche).

Sûuko avait patiemment gravé le manche de la baguette de runes protectrices qui visaient également à renforcer son pouvoir et l'avait incrustée de quelques délicats éclats d'ambre. Et en son cœur se tenait une plume flamboyante de phénix. Un phénix que les deux adultes étaient allées chasser à Héliopolis en Égypte, terre natale de ces oiseaux mythiques. Suite à une baston épique qui avait manqué de réduire les pyramides de Gizeh à l'état de Playmobils et avait asséché la mer Rouge pour huit mois, elles avaient toutefois réussit à se saisir de l'animal qui depuis avait décidé de rester dans la maison des Highlands du couple parce que franchement, y'avait une animation de tous les diables dans cette baraque, c'était carrément moins chiant que les bords du Nil. Il avait été ainsi rebaptisé par cette petite famille de grosses déglinguées Kikitor le Puissant.

Un sourire sauvage étira les lèvres fines de la jeune fille. Oh bordel de merde de nique sa race, comment qu'ça allait chier. Certes, Beni avait une _nette_ préférence pour la baston, physique disons, mais là vu qu'il fallait qu'elle évite de péter les cervicales à Mimolette (alias Fred, son nom d'humain… oui nan parce qu'elle avait toute une théorie très élaborée et tout le tintouin comme quoi les Weasley étaient des aliens en provenance du Quadrant Delta de la galaxie arrivés sur Terre par le biais d'une porte inter-dimensionnelle située pile sous le British Museum, et elle avait des preuves scien-ti-fiques, oui madame!) et à Gouda (l'autre alien maléfique, Hugo le cousin de Fred donc) (… ou alors c'était l'inverse) sous peine de se retrouver collée par McCerberus alias McGonagall jusqu'à la fin de ses jours à récurer les chiottes de Poudlard, il allait falloir qu'elle fasse un minimum gaffe. Pas tuer les gens, pas tuer les gens, juste leur taper dessus un bon gros coup pour l'éclate…!

Sauf que elle et les sortilèges… C'était un peu comme un cerveau de mono-neurone et le boson de Higgs, rien à faire, ça marchait pas. Y'avait beau remuer le problème dans tous les sens, attaquer le machin par tous les angles possibles et inimaginables, non, niet, nope, nada, nuts, ça ne marchait pas. Pour le dire clairement, Benikyogai Benitsuki était l'ultime opposé de Rose Granger-Weasley : un putain de cancre galactique. Et quelque chose de balaise. Une fois, en cours de potions, elle avait fait _pleuvoir_ des grenouilles. Des grenouilles roses en plus. Bien évidemment, elle avait passé tout un trimestre en retenue. Faut dire que Himmler (oui, elle aimait pas le prof, du coup elle l'avait surnommé Himmler et elle trouvait que ça lui allait très bien) n'avait pas le sens de l'humour. Et il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié qu'elle lui dise qu'au lieu de faire disparaître toutes ces grenouilles couleur chamallow (et l'écosystème hein, il y avait pensé à l'écosystème? ET LA PLANÈTE PUTAIN) d'un dédaigneux mouvement de baguette, il aurait mieux fait de les garder comme animaux domestiques, ce rose là était parfait avec son teint de malade de la peste bubonique en stade terminal. Oui, elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à dire tout haut ce qui lui passait sous le crâne avant de réfléchir deux secondes. D'où une _monstrueuse_ propension à s'attirer les emmerdes droit dans sa gueule de viking fini à la Bièraubeurre frelatée.

Une autre fois, elle avait fait exploser le verre à pied qu'ils étaient sensé métamorphoser en lampe à huile. Enfin, exploser… Elle avait ravagé toute la salle de métamorphose, crâmé un bout du chapeau de McCerberus (lorsque l'adolescente avait croisé le regard de son enseignante, elle avait eut tellement la trouille qu'elle avait faillit s'évanouir pour de bon), envoyé quatre Gryffondor chez Mme Pomfresh pour un bon gros mois et elle s'en était tiré avec un bras en écharpe pour plusieurs semaines, une nouvelle dizaine de points de suture et le bout des sourcils bien brûlés.

Donc ouais, Benikyogai qui sortait sa baguette, ça promettait du sport. Et si elle avait réussit à ne retaper aucune de ses années scolaires jusque là, c'était notamment parce qu'elle avait développé des techniques de triche dignes des plus grands esprits de ce temps. Pis si jamais il fallait qu'elle redouble, elle allait se faire démonter la tronche par ses momans. Monde de merde où on ne pouvait même pas glander tranquille. Faut dire que Kaede attendait de sa fille des résultats, de très bons résultats scolaires en fait. Sa mère avait des exigences quoi. Sûuko en avait aussi mais, elle, elle ne hurlait pas sur sa fille lorsque le relevé de notes du trimestre – totalement catastrophique – arrivait. Non, pour la belle jeune femme à la chevelure grise et aux yeux couleur de glace, c'était plus… subtil. Il lui suffisait d'un regard, d'une absence de sourire sur son visage de porcelaine pour que Benikyogai comprenne que sa mère était _déçue_. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle ne savait pas trop ce qui lui faisait le plus se sentir mal, les colères de sa mère ou la déception de son autre mère.

Et puis, perso, les notes elle s'en foutait un peu du moment qu'elle pouvait continuait à s'amuser. Mais c'est vrai que, parfois, tout ça lui pesait quand même pas mal sur le cœur, comme une sorte de grosse boule désagréable dans sa gorge. Alors, dans ces cas là, elle quittait la tour de Gryffondor en mode discrétos au milieu de la nuit, elle quittait le château et se dirigeait vers les hautes cimes de la Forêt Interdite. Elle aimait bien cette forêt, le calme de la nuit, le vent frais qui se faufilait entre les longs troncs de ces arbres inquiétants. Pis elle pouvait se bastonner avec les quelques bêbêtes qui traînaient là-dedans, c'était pas mal. Un bon gros moyen de se défouler quoi.

Donc… Concentration. Objectif : rabattre le caquet de Mimolette et Gouda en minimisant les dégâts. Mmmouais, dans la mesure du possible les dégâts hein. En plus, y'avait comme qui dirait un p'tit soucis : les rouquins maléfiques étaient en supériorité numérique. Pas cool. Surtout qu'ils étaient pas trop nuls niveau sortilèges ces deux-là. D'ailleurs, elle commençait à se faire bombarder sévère par leurs boules de neige enchantées. Yup, y cherchaient la merde. Mais l'heure de la revanche avait sonné. Ils étaient en supériorité numérique. Bwahahaha. Y'avait qu'à rééquilibrer tout ça.

L'adolescente se concentra quelques secondes. Si elle pouvait éviter de se planter et de faire exploser le péristyle qui encadrait l'espèce de cour recouverte de neige dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ça serait pas mal. Le truc qui était cool avec ses mères, c'est qu'elles connaissaient pas mal de sortilèges rigolos et que Kaede, qui avait grandit au Japon, en connaissait un rayon niveau incantations badass et invocations de malade (genre, elle s'éclatait à invoquer des créatures fantastiques avec des dents tout partout comme des tengus, des golems ou encore des armées de korrigans pour lui filer un coup de main lorsque son job de chasseuse de dragons l'exigeait) (même que c'était rigolo d'abord). Elle lui avait montré comment invoquer de petits golems, tout simples.

Des golems, ça serait cool, c'était teigneux et méchant. Une hydre, ça aurait été encore plus stylé, avec des têtes tout partout et tout le bordel mais c'était un peu le level au dessus, Beni allait s'en tenir au golem. Elle repassa une dernière fois le sortilège dans sa tête, crispa encore un peu plus ses doigts fins sur le sycomore de sa baguette magique, souffla un bon coup… puis s'élança, baguette en avant.

Face à elle, les Weasley se tenaient prêts, baguette brandie et sourire narquois aux lèvres. D'un geste souple et sans même avoir besoin de forcer, Beni esquiva leurs quelques boules de neiges qui visaient sa tête avec une précision maniaque d'un bref mouvement du torse.

– GERONIMOOOOO! hurla t-elle à plein poumons avant de tracer une grande croix dans les airs suivie d'une sorte de double cercle formant un 8 allongé de l'extrémité de sa baguette. _Prosperainterrus!_

Aussitôt, le sol se mit à trembler et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, un bref sourire lui éclaira le visage. Ça marchait, son sortilège fonctionnait et elle ne s'était même pas plantée. De quelques mouvements du poignet tout aussi vifs, elle enchaîna d'autres sortilèges, beaaaaaucoup plus simples (attaquer Gouda et Mimolette avec de la neige, même pas des boules de neige nan, ça, faire de jolies bouboules, elle y arrivait po donc bah attaque de pâtés de neige) histoire de les occuper le temps que ses golems se forment. Et pour la forme, elle lâcha un long rire maléfique digne du méchant qui va tuer le gentil sous les yeux de la princesse qui pleure. Y'avait pas de petit plaisir putain.

– TRRRRREMBLEZ DEVANT MA TOUTE PUISSANCE!

À ses pieds, la neige et la terre compactés en une sorte de conglomérat étrange commençaient à s'accumuler, formant peu à peu la forme de son futur golem qui allait BOUFFER les deux aliens rouquins maléfiques. Bordel, c'était trop cool!

Le sol trembla une nouvelle fois, donnant une dernière secousse puis retrouva son immobilité. Intrigués, les Weasley fixèrent leur regard brun sur la petite forme aux pieds de la rouquine qui trépignait d'impatience avec les yeux pétillants de bonheur. C'est que ça avait pas l'air bien terrifiant son bidule.

– VIENS À MOI, PATATO-GUERRIER DES GLACES!

Patato-guerrier des quoi?!

– BWAHAHAHAHA…! Euh?

Sauf qu'au final, son golem terrrrible et sanguinaire ne dépassait pas les dix centimètres de haut. Allez, quinze à la rigueur.

– Gné?! fit l'adolescente, choquée, trahie.

Le «golem» avait une vague forme de bulle un peu carré, un peu mal foutue et très picassoesque. Dans un dernier effort pour répondre à l'invocation que Beni avait lancé, il ouvrit un truc qui devait faire office de bouche et tenta de lâcher un «GRRR» aux allures inquiétantes. Ce qui eut pour seul effet de faire rire aux éclats Hugo Weasley. Puis le patato-guerrier des glaces mourut en un dernier râle d'agonie. Il avait tenu quoi, cinquante secondes?

– MAIS C'EST QUOI C'T'ARNAQUE?! hurla Benikyogai, furax et à deux doigts de ronger la pierre plurimillénaire de Poudlard avec ses dents pour se passer les nerfs (voire manger les Weasley en fait, rien à branler que ce soit pas légal).

En face d'elle, Fred Weasley (Gouda ou Mimolette, un des deux, de toutes façons, c'était pareil) se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas rejoindre son cousin dans le fou rire, histoire de préserver le peu de dignité qui restait à l'adolescente, tellement rouge qu'elle aurait pu se mettre à siffler de la vapeur par les oreilles que cela ne surprendrait personne.

– PATATO-GUERRIER, DEBOUT! FAIS MOI HONNEUR, CONNARD!

Sauf qu'il était bel et bien mort. Couic. Adios bitches.

– R.I.P. le patato-guerrier des glaces, il a livré son dernier combat. ne put toutefois s'empêcher de lâcher Gouda entre deux éclats de rire presque hystériques.

– Rendons hommage à ce guerrier tombé au champ d'honneur. fit Mimolette.

– Nous honorerons ta mémoire, patato-guerrier des glaces et nous célébrerons tes exploits à jamais, nous te le prom… GBOUERFF!

– CRÈÈÈÈÈÈÈVE! hurla Beni, lui envoyant ce qui restait du défunt patato-guerrier à la gueule.

.

* * *

– Allez, allez, sois forte Amaikoddoku.

– Laisse moi à ma douleur Mimolette. lâcha en un râle l'adolescente qui s'était laissée tomber comme une masse sur un des canapés de la salle commune des rouge et or.

– Au moins, fit Gouda avec un léger sourire histoire de remonter le moral de l'adolescente qui avait été passé à la moissonneuse-batteuse, il était euh… mignon.

La tête enfoncé dans un des coussins décoré d'un lion rugissant, Benikyogai lâcha un long son assez désarticulé.

– J'voulais pas qu'il soit mignon, j'voulais qu'il vous maaaaange.

Fred Weasley haussa les sourcils. Okay, ils n'étaient pas très épais, plus proches du format sandwich SNCF que du Rubeus Hagrid post-réveillon, d'accord, mais de là à se faire bouffer tout cru par un machin pas plus haut qu'une chaussette de Noël, fallait pas abuser non plus.

– J'en ai maaaaaaarre.

Très proche de l'imitation de l'otarie sauvage qui se vautre à peu près sur tout ce qui bouge, Benikyogai Benitsuki releva vaguement la tête. C'était chiant de foirer chacun de ses sortilèges, sans déconner. C'était trop demander de ne pas se foirer de manière systématique? Bah apparemment ouais.

– Connard de Kami-samaaaaa…

– Si ça peut te rassurer, t'as un sacré lancer. Il faisait mal au contact ton Patato-guerrier des glaces.

– Bwaaaaah…

D'un geste réconfortant, Fred lui tapota l'épaule puis les cousins retournèrent dans leur dortoir, laissant la jeune fille sur son canapé, le regard un peu dans le lointain. Elle leur adressa un vague geste d'au revoir de la main auquel ils répondirent avant de disparaître le long de leur escalier puis elle se positionna de manière un peu plus confortable. Au final, c'était Beni qui avait perdu leur Baston Épique du jour du réveillon, ce qui la vexait monstrueusement. Énoooormément. Surtout qu'elle avait bien conscience que si elle avait pu les affronter à mains nues, et sans trop de magie disons, c'est eux qui se seraient fait laminer.

Elle était une sorcière certes, mais pas une _grande_ sorcière comme pouvaient l'être ses mères. Elle était médiocre, voilà tout. Le pire, c'était les profs qui lui disaient qu'elle avait le potentiel pour être une bonne élève, pour réaliser de bons sortilèges… quitter les notes en négatif (ouais, elle en avait) (et on dit merci à Himmler, hahaha, fuuuck)… ne pas galérer autant pour atteindre à peine la moyenne… « _Vous avez le potentiel Amaikoddoku. Comme vos mères._ » Et quoi alors? Elle le gâchait ce potentiel? Elle n'était pas à la hauteur de Kaede Amaikoddoku, la Mort–Dragon que le Ministère de la Magie embauchait régulièrement pour aller chasser / capturer / neutraliser les créatures magiques toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres? Elle n'était pas à la hauteur de Sûuko Amaikoddoku, fabricante de baguettes magiques de renom et grande ensorceleuse à la réputation bien établie à l'Est de l'Europe?

Elle se doutait bien que les enseignants ne lui disaient pas ce genre de chose uniquement pour qu'elle se sente mal, non, la plupart d'entre eux se désolaient juste de la voir « _gâcher son potentiel_ » comme ils disaient. Ce n'était pas dit spécialement méchamment, ce n'était pas contre elle… Pis d'un autre côté, elle les comprenait. Elle aussi aurait bien voulu avoir de bonnes notes, rendre ses mères fières, réaliser ses sortilèges sans à chaque fois se demander si elle ne risquait pas de tout foutre en l'air pour une énième fois sous le regard désespéré des profs et de ses camarades qui se bornaient à lui répéter que ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça tout de même, il fallait qu'elle fasse un effort. Parce que c'était ça le pire. Elle en faisait, des efforts. Elle essayait, sincèrement. Benikyogai était une battante, alors elle faisait ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux : elle se battait. L'adolescente refusait de lâcher le morceau et de baisser les bras. Mais quand même, elle aurait bien voulu que ses efforts paient un peu…

La plupart du temps, elle se sentait vaguement stupide quand les profs soupiraient un gros coup devant une énième copie avec une note pitoyable grattée en rouge dans un coin du parchemin. Elle les comprenait hein, ils voulaient l'aider, tout ça… Mais pourquoi cette aide devait-elle passer par cette boule dans sa gorge qui l'empêchait de bien respirer? Bien sûr, elle n'était pas Rose Granger-Weasley, elle n'était pas une tête de classe ou elle ne savait quel bordel, elle n'était ni sage ni studieuse ni très polie. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire? Elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle était elle comme chaque personne était unique et elle, ça lui allait parfaitement. Elle n'était ni exceptionnelle ni quoi que ce soit, elle était Benikyogai Benitsuki et à ses yeux, c'était carrément mieux. Alors que d'autres lui foutent le moral dans les chaussettes comme ça, même si ça n'arrivait pas souvent… Bwerk. Ça lui sortait par les trous de nez.

L'adolescente secoua rapidement la tête. Assez avec les idées pourries. Ouais, elle avait foiré son sortilège. Encore une fois. Bah…! Elle laissa vaguement ses pensées vagabonder vers la soirée qui s'annonçait et la boule sur son cœur s'évanouit en un instant. Ouais. Cette soirée allait… allait être bien, même au-delà de juste bien, ça allait être fantastique _._ _Incroyable_. Oui, plus quelque chose comme ça : une soirée incroyable, au sens où elle avait encore un peu du mal à croire en sa réalité. Un sourire immense s'esquissa doucement sur ses lèvres fines. Sa vie était cool après tout, oh dieux du ciel que sa vie pouvait être belle.

Assise en tailleur sur le canapé, plutôt immobile alors que ses camarades de Gryffondor, leur écusson rouge et or sur la poitrine, continuaient de passer autour d'elle, elle laissa son regard brun chocolat s'égarer vers le plafond haut et pointu de leur tour. Le coup au moral n'allait pas durer. Un jour, elle arriverait à faire un patato-guerrier des glaces qui ressemblerait à quelque chose. Un jour, elle n'en aurait plus rien à foutre des regards désapprobateurs de McCerberus. Elle laissa l'idée de cette soirée qui arrivait – _là, dans quelques heures à peine, elle y serait…!_ – l'envahir chaleureusement, comme un sentiment rassurant et excitant tout à la fois grossissant dans sa cage thoracique. Et putain, ça c'était agréable.

Un rire clair lui échappa, surprenant les quelques Gryffondors qui glandaient encore et qui n'étaient pas encore en train de se préparer pour le Bal de Noël. Le Bal de Noël. Un nouvel éclat de rire franchit ses lèvres peu épaisses et délicatement perlées, faisant tomber quelques unes de ses mèches rouge écarlate de ses épaules. Bah quoi? Elle était contente et puis quoi? Elle emmerdait les pensées sombres, elle savait qu'elles reviendraient au bout d'un moment mais elle les emmerdait quand même et puis voilà!

Benikyogai tira brièvement la langue à ceux qui la regardaient d'un air réprobateur. Eh, c'était une salle commune pas un couvent les gens! Et maintenant, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Alors elle le montrait et puis elle emmerdait royalement ceux qui n'aimaient pas. Toute contente, ses yeux couleur de chocolat pétillant de bonheur à la lueur de l'âtre, elle ramena les quelques mèches soyeuses couleur de sang qui lui tombaient devant le visage sur sa nuque d'un geste rapide et bondit sur ses pieds avec souplesse et entrain, faisant claquer la semelle épaisse de ses bottines de cuir lacées de jaune contre le parquet. Puis, toujours aussi pétillante, elle traversa la salle commune en quelques pas rapides, choppa une bonne grosse poignée de papillotes aux pralines qui trônaient dans un large bol qu'un des étudiants moldus avait laissé pour tout le monde (attention qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement, du coup elle était fermement décidée à faire un stock monstrueux de cookies afin de les donner à cet étudiant en question pour le remercier parce que PUTAIN c'était trop trop trop bon ces trucs, elle allait finir acccro) et monta en quelques secondes les escaliers du dortoir des filles.

Le Bal… Le Bal de Noël, pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Bon, elle avait bien essayé de mettre son nom dans la Coupe de Feu hein, soyons réalistes deux secondes. De manière toute aussi évidente, elle n'avait pas réussi, petite cinquième année qu'elle était. Bah, elle avait toute la vie pour foutre le bordel et vivre des aventures donc bon, ça ne l'avait pas plus perturbée que ça. Et ce soir, elle allait aller à ce bal. Haha. Elle, genre sa gueule de viking badass, à un _bal_?! Bah… ouais. Même qu'elle en avait vachement envie en fait, et cela pouvait paraître étrange. Danser, elle aimait bien en fait. Mais faire ça avec tout plein de gens autour? Boarf, pas vraiment. Elle aimait bien la musique et appréciait de chanter à plein poumons sous la douche (ce qui expliquait pourquoi plusieurs de ses camarades de dortoir qui avaient eut le malheur de prendre leur douche au même moment qu'elle avaient perdu un ou deux tympans au passage), mais sans plus en fait. C'était sympa mais lorsque McCerberus leur avait expliqué le principe du Bal de Noël – lors d'une magnifique séance où Pumpkinator, un énième Weasley s'était retrouvé coincé à danser avec leur prof, ce qui avait fini par lui faire mal aux côtes à force de se marrer comme une baleine – honnêtement, ça ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Un bal… Mouais, ça pouvait être intéressant si il y avait un bon gros buffet bien garni sa race mais sans plus quoi.

Benikyogai rejoignit rapidement le dortoir de sa promo, esquivant ses camarades qui étaient déjà en train de sortir leurs robes, pépiant d'excitation et parlant de leurs cavaliers. La jeune fille les ignora royalement et se dirigea directement vers son lit, reconnaissable à la montagne de peluches en tout genre qui s'y trouvait. Ouais, elle avait des peluches dans son lit. C'est que c'était vachement confortable toutes ces petites bêbêtes toutes douces et toutes moelleuses pile ce qu'il faut. C'était COOL les peluches. Et elle s'y laissa tomber avec un râle de contentement limite béat.

Se tortillant vaguement sur son matelas – qui couinait quelque peu depuis qu'elle avait découvert en première année les joies incroyables du trampoline sur matelas, sport qu'elle pratiquait encore aujourd'hui à son plus grand plaisir (fallait juste qu'elle fasse gaffe au sommet du baldaquin maintenant) – elle se mit sur le dos, serrant sa peluche de dragon contre elle, un Noir des Hébrides que sa mère lui avait offert quand Kaede avait elle-même réussit à capturer le-dit dragon qui foutait le bordel du côté de Glasgow. Elle resta ainsi quelques temps, attendant que les autres adolescentes quittent peu à peu la pièce, probablement pour aller prendre une douche, se pomponner, se maquiller et enfiler leurs robes. Lorsqu'elle se sentit à peu près seule – il y avait bien encore deux nanas, quelque part sur sa gauche, mais ça ne la gênait pas trop, ça allait – elle se redressa sur son lit, ses peluches tout autour d'elle. Devant elle, sur son mur, elle avait patafixé un grand nombre de photos. Un doux sourire éclaira ses lèvres. Elle aimait beaucoup ces photos.

C'était Sûuko qui les développait, selon la technique Moldu, dans sa chambre noire de leur baraque des Highlands. Il y en avait une pour chaque événement et d'autres pour de simples moments heureux. Là, il y avait la photo où, âgée de 11 ans, les cheveux en pétard et les incisives manquantes dans son sourire, la petite Beni riait aux éclats tenant tout contre elle la lettre qui venait d'arriver de Poudlard. Ce jour là, le hibou qui avait apporté la lettre avait fait un magnifique dérapage pas du tout contrôlé sur leur table de petit déjeuner pour terminer le bec le premier dans le plat de vareniki, sorte de raviolis fourrés au fromage frais et aux fruits et petit déjeuner biélorusse typique, de la gamine ébahie. Pour fêter ça, Kaede avait tiré plusieurs feux d'artifice monstrueux à l'arrière de leur maison. L'avantage des Highlands, c'est qu'elles n'avaient guère de voisins.

Sur cette autre photo, on voyait Kaede posant fièrement, sourire hilare, devant les feux d'artifice en question. Sur une autre photo, on pouvait voir les débuts de Benikyogai sur un balai volant sous le regard inquiet de ses parents. Là, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ici un anniversaire, ici un voyage au Japon puis un voyage en Biélorussie, en haut à gauche une photo de Beni en tenue complète rouge et or de Quidditch, couverte de boue de la tête aux pieds, là encore un réveillon à Poudlard avec toute l'équipe de Gryffondor ou des photos débiles avec ses potes… Elle traînait pas mal avec des Poufsouffles à vrai dire, surtout une petite bande de 5ème année. Il y avait aussi pas mal de photos d'elle en randonnée dans tout le pays ou de longs treks où elle passait les trois quarts du temps à courir comme une maboule, en pente, en montée, sur des roches, sur terrain humide… Elle aimait bien courir, aussi bien pour des marathons que des sprints. Et plus des sprints que des marathons. Ce qui comptait, c'était l'adrénaline.

Mais surtout, au milieu de toutes ces photos placardées, il y en avait une qui attirait le regard, de plus grand format que les autres, patafixée avec soin en plein centre de son mur. Elle aimait beaucoup cette photo. C'était sa famille que cette photo représentait : ses deux mères et elle, alors âgée de 14 ans, au milieu. En fait, il s'agissait de la photo de mariage de Kaede et Sûuko, resplendissantes de bonheur. Sûuko s'était mariée en bleu pâle, un bleu pastel très beau et très doux dans une robe superbe rehaussée de motifs délicats au fil d'or. De loin, elle aurait pu paraître blanche mais dès qu'elle bougeait, les reflets se mettaient à danser sur tout son corps et c'était absolument splendide. Kaede, au sourire irradiant de bonheur sur la photo, s'était mariée en rouge. Une grande robe, longue, avec un décolleté immense et des manches larges rappelant le dessin d'un kimono, le tout couleur rouge sang, le même rouge éclatant que les roses de Noël fichées dans sa coiffure complexe. Sûuko, pour sa part, portait de délicats lys jaunes et blancs aux pistils doucement orangés. Et au milieu de la photo, il y avait elle, Benikyogai.

Du haut de ses 14 ans, elle avait insisté pour pouvoir porter un costume trois pièces – parce qu'elle avait toujours trouvé ça incroyablement classe en fait – et ses mères lui avait en avait fait faire un, couleur crème avec une simple cravate rouge qu'elle avait encore et aimait bien porter lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Le fait de porter un uniforme la faisait certes pas mal chier – elle n'aimait pas être habillée comme les autres, c'était pète couilles (mais heureusement pour son honneur de viking sanguinaire et sans pitié qui tronchait du troll au p'tit dèj, personne d'autre que sa pomme n'avait les cheveux écarlates, même que ça puait la classe d'abord) – mais à vrai dire, elle appréciait le côté classe et affinant la silhouette.

Elle se baladait non-stop avec des Doc Martens aux pieds, aurait préféré affronter Voldecouilles armée seulement d'un briquet plutôt que de porter une jupe (c'est qu'elles étaient _super moches_ ces jupes), son pantalon cintré d'uniforme avait déjà plusieurs trous aux genoux à force de crapahuter partout en mode yolo enclenché, sa chemise était quasiment toujours retroussée sur ses coudes, sa cravate nouée à la va-vite et sa veste d'uniforme avait une monstrueuse tendance à rester autour de ses hanches fines. Mais ouais, elle kiffait la classe d'un beau costume trois pièces parfaitement cintré.

Elle trouvait ça méga stylé en fait.

Sauf que cette fois-ci… bah elle allait mettre une robe. Une putain de robe. Oh, elle portait souvent des kimonos lorsqu'elle était à la maison ou des yukatas lorsqu'elle glandait chez elle tranquillou. Faut dire que Kaede et Sûuko raffolaient toutes deux de ce genre de vêtements qu'elles réadaptaient afin qu'ils soient plus faciles d'usage (c't'à dire que pour troncher du dragon… valait mieux avoir un minimum de liberté de mouvements, eh). Franchement, l'adolescente avait pas mal hésité. Au début d'année, lorsqu'elle avait appris pour le Bal, elle s'était dit qu'elle mettrait un costume trois pièces et voilà, elle allait pas se prendre la tête non plus. Sauf que les choses avaient pas mal changé depuis septembre. Il s'en était passé des choses en quatre mois. Alors, début décembre, elle avait finalement pris son courage à deux mains et avait demandé conseil à ses mères pour une robe.

Benikyogai cligna rapidement des yeux, comme pour quitter tout ces souvenirs que cette photo de mariage rappelait et revenir à la réalité. Parce que c'était pas tout ça mais les minutes passaient, la nuit était déjà tombée et il était grand temps qu'elle se bouge le cul si elle ne voulait pas être à la bourre, merci bien. En quelques gestes rapides, elle enleva ses grosses chaussures, son débardeur puis, après un bref regard alentour pour être bien sûre que personne ne regardait, elle ôta son pantalon et ouvrit la porte de son armoire histoire 1° de récupérer sa robe et 2° de se voir dans le miroir en pieds situé sur l'intérieur de la dite porte en chêne blanc. Elle se retrouvait donc uniquement en sous-vêtements devant son miroir.

Benikyogai pencha vaguement la tête sur le côté, faisant dégringoler – encooore – plusieurs mèches de cheveux fous. Un sourire assez large étira ses lèvres. Ce qu'elle voyait dans son reflet lui plaisait bien, en effet. Oh, pas spécialement au niveau esthétique, elle s'en foutait un peu en fait (bon, le coup des cheveux et de la couleur suuuuuper discrète, ça claquait grave sa race et elle adorait, du coup le premier qui ne faisait ne serait-ce qu'évoquer le fait de peut-être, Inch'Allah, sait-on jamais, faudrait peut-être penser à les raccourcir ou à les teindre, il se retrouvait avec une marmite dans le fion) (non, elle n'avait rien à voir avec la soudaine hospitalisation d'un préfet l'année dernière, non, non, non). Mais ses épaules fines où se dessinaient presque parfaitement la forme de ses muscles puis de ses biceps, son ventre qui ondulait selon les variations de sa ceinture abdominale, ses cuisses fermes et musclées… Ouais, ça lui plaisait bien. Se dire qu'elle pouvait crapahuter dans les montagnes en mode chamois surcaféiné sur plusieurs jours lui faisait vachement plaisir en fait.

Elle était _badass_. Et c'était putain de cool d'abord.

– AAAAAAAAAH!

Surprise par le brusque cri de pure _trouille_ , l'adolescente se retourna brusquement, prête à attaquer l'ennemi insidieux et super vicieux qui avait osé foutre un pied dans leur dortoir.

– Simeng?! lâcha t-elle avec les yeux grands ouverts, étonnée de ne pas trouver d'ennemi insidieux et super vicieux du tout mais juste sa camarade qui la regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes et un air plutôt choqué sur son joli visage élégant.

Quoi? Ça va, c'était pas non plus si horrible que ça de la voir en soutif et culotte, nan…?

– Mais mais mais…! fut tout ce que trouva à dire la-dite Simeng, apparemment bien secouée et pointant son doigt – rudement bien manucuré ceci dit au passage – vers ce que l'adolescente tenait dans ses mains.

– Oh, ça? fit Beni en rigolant, comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. T'inquiètes pas, c'est juste Kamishini, la hache de guerre que Maman m'a refilée. Au cas où y'aurait un troll dans les cachots ou un pervers dans les douches quoi.

Ouaaaaais, elle avait chopé la hache. Ennemi insidieux et super vicieux, défendre le dortoir, toussa, toussa. Avec un sourire désolé, elle reposa l'immense hache à l'acier plus que tranchant dans un coin de son armoire.

– Par Merlin, t'as vraiment un grain…

Benikyogai aimait bien Simeng. Les deux adolescentes n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun à vrai dire – Beni était un viking dopé au Nesquik et Simeng était une aristocrate à paillettes pour résumer – mais elle aimait bien cette fille asiatique au joli visage rond, aux grands yeux noirs en amande et aux cheveux noirs et lisses qui tombaient sur ses épaules fines en un dégradé élégant.

– Mouaaaaais, je sais. ricana t-elle, toute contente.

– Mais euh, hem, mis à part le fait que tu te trimballes avec une _arme de guerre_ dans ton placard, ce n'est pas de ça que… Enfin, ce n'est pas ta hache qui m'a fait peur. Pas dans un premier temps en tout cas. Sérieusement, cette arme est… elle a l'air de faire mal. Très mal.

– Gné?

– Réveille tes neurones Amaikoddoku. Non, c'est _ça_ , là qui m'a foutu la trouille.

Et du bout des doigts, elle vint appuyer contre la peau des côtes de l'adolescente.

– Bwihihihi, t'as les doigts froiiiiids!

– Non mais blague à part, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait encore, c'est quoi cette cicatrice?

Benikyogai baissa ses yeux bruns vers ses côtes. Effectivement, elle avait déjà une sacrée collection de cicatrices (dont elle était super fière ceci-dit au passage), un peu partout sur le corps mais celle qui ornait ses côtes était relativement récente, toujours rougeâtre et pas encore de ce blanc caractéristique de la peau couturée. Un léger sourire, tout petit, lui échappa.

– Ouais… Elle est belle hein?

– Non, Benikyogai elle n'est pas _belle_ , elle est toute rouge. Et ce que je te demande, très chère, c'est d'où vient cette horreur?

– Boarf, elle est pas profonde, c'est plus une égratignure qu'autre chose. T'en fais pas. fit-elle en haussant les épaules, toujours cet espèce de regard rêveur sur le visage, les yeux un peu dans le vide.

Simeng plissa rapidement les yeux. Oui, elle savait que Beni avait des cicatrices, elle en avait déjà vu un certain nombre, notamment celles sur ses mains et ses épaules. L'adolescente avait beau les connaître – depuis le temps, elle avait pu voir les plus impressionnantes, celles sur son dos et le haut de ses cuisses – cela restait toujours un spectacle qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Mine de rien, tout cela lui paraissait plus inquiétant qu'autre chose. Mais celle là… Elle se situait sur les côtes sur son flanc droit et était récente et inquiétante. Et d'habitude, son amie a-do-rait faire le récit épique des aventures plus ou moins rocambolesques qui lui avaient procuré une nouvelle blessure de guerre bien badass sa race. Sauf que là, non. Elle souriait bêtement et se contentait de hocher doucement la tête. Simeng pinça ses lèvres, un peu inquiète.

– Eh… finit-elle par lâcher pour que Benitsuki relève la tête. T'es sûre que tout va bien?

L'adolescente face à elle dodelina de la tête, sourire immense sur les lèvres.

– Mais ouiiii…!

– Sûre?

– J'te le jure! Tout va bien.

Et son sourire était tellement éclatant que Simeng ne pouvait que la croire. De toute façon, son ami faisait comme elle voulait et elle avait l'air heureuse… Elle souriait souvent, mais c'était rare de la voir sourire d'une manière aussi heureuse, presque un peu candide. N'empêche qu'elle se demandait bien où Benikyogai avait pu récupérer une blessure sous forme de griffure de cette taille, comme si elle avait été attaquée par un grand fauve.

.

.

* * *

.

Ça vous avait manqué hein, les insultes débiles de Beni... Oh, et avant que vous ne commenciez à paniquer, nan, Tora a pas essayé de bouffer Beni.

Alors alors! À la base, la baston de boule de neige devait être avec Fred et George (ben à la base, j'comptais écrire tout ça à l'époque de Harry Potter mais c'était trop galère, notamment au niveau des équipes de Quidditch). Du coup je me suis rabattue sur les cousins Hugo et Fred Weasley.  
Et oui, McGonagall qui danse avec un "énième Weasley" que Beni surnomme Pumpkinator, c'est une référence à la scène avec Ron quoi. Citrouille se dit pumpkin en anglais du coup...

.

Le bouton pour les reviews est juste en dessous, n'hésitez paaaas!

.

 **Prochain chapitre mercredi ou jeudi: 3\. Midday**


	3. Midday

ME REVOILÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ!

Bon... Ben comme vous pouvez vous en douter, je n'ai pas eut des masses de temps pour vous poster la suite... (kikicé qui a honte C'EST MOAAAAH). Mais bon, vous vous doutez bien que je n'y peux pas grand chose, j'ai eut ma rentrée (le retour à la fac, yayyyyy) et quelques couilles perso. Donc avec tout ce bordel hein, je n'ai pas eut le temps, voilà voilà...

Enfin bref, me revoilà. Et comme je préférerais éviter de vous faire attendre une nouvelle fois pour les prochains chapitres, je vous annonce qu'ils sont déjà prêts à être postés. Je n'aurais plus qu'à répondre aux reviews et à appuyer sur un bouton et banzai.

Comme ça, ça seras plus simple. Et j'ai prévu de faire de même pour _**Feu et Foudre**_ , histoire de pouvoir poster un minimum régulièrement. Ça seras probablement un chapitre toutes les deux semaines mais bon, on verra en temps voulu. Je vous tiens au courant de toutes façons.

Pour l'instant, v'là un nouveau chapitre...!

Du coup, quelques précisions...!

Alors oui, je me doutais bien que le fait que Kaede et Sûuko soient déçues de Beni vous surprendrais un peu... Ben, c'est que pour l'instant, vous avez beau savoir qui elles sont, vous ne les avez pas beaucoup vues. Y'a bien Beni qui en parle un peu de-ci de-là mais... Ce que Benikyogai montre de ses mères, ce sont des souvenirs. Elle était relativement jeune quand elles sont mortes, elle n'a pas eut le temps d'être adolescente avec ses mères encore en vie donc elle ne les a jamais remises en cause. Du coup, l'image que vous avez d'elle est celle de Beni, plutôt idéalisée. C'est pas des mamans parfaites (enfin si, Sûuko elle est PARFAITE DE PARTOUT VOUALÀ). Et Beni est un cancre cosmique quoi... Elle est méga nulle, Kaede et Sûuko n'allaient pas applaudir en voyant son bulletin de notes.

Oh et pour les deux potos roux de Beni dans le dernier chapitre sont Hugo et Fred Weasley, ils sont cousins. Hugo est le fils de Ron et Hermione et Fred le fils de Georges et Angelina, si je ne me trompe pas. Oui nan passque j'suis un peu larguée au niveau de leur descendance, soyons honnêtes (et le dernier chapitre de la série était tout SAUF clair). À la base, je voulais que ce soient Fred et Georges mais pour des raisons de chronologie je pouvais pas doooonc bon tadaaah.

Et merci aux deux revieweuses, aaaaah BORDEL DE LUCIFER CE QUE J'VOUS AIME (v'nez me faire un câlin bordel). Un immense merci à **RedBlackSky** (BENI C'EST LA MEILLEEEEURE *fan de son propre perso* Nan mais elle est cool aussi, c'te viking mononeuronale aussi... :') Pas au point du tout mais cool) et à **Taraimpératrice** (LA SUBTILITÉ DE MON TITRE ME FAIT HONTE) (mais j'avais pas d'autres idées doooonc ben tadah... nan mais j'ai un talent pour les titres un peu pétés du slip... genre _Putréfactus VS. Massacrors_ c'était pas mal aussi...)

.

 **Discalibur** : beeeeeen y'a que Beni, Tora, Per, Adrian et Lucian qui sont à moi, tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling hein, rien de nouveau sous les cocotiers.

* * *

 **3\. Midday.**

* * *

Adrian, après un dernier regard dans le miroir et un dernier petit sortilège pour faire reluire ses chaussures de cuir noir dont le prix équivalait à peu près au P.I.B. du Burundi – eh, c'était du cuir de _Noir des Hébrides_ okay ça coûtait hyper cher – se redressa avec un large sourire étirant ses lèvres fines. Il se sentait bien, tout se passait comme sur des roulettes… il souriait. Logique. La vie était belle quand même quand il y songeait. Il était jeune, beau, pas trop con, bien éduqué, riche comme c'est pas permis (et merci la famille de pétés de thunes), étudiant la sorcellerie à Poudlard, école dont la renommée n'était plus à faire, il vivait dans un pays démocratique en paix… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien aller de travers? Il pencha vaguement la tête sur le côté, sourire en coin. Non, vraiment, il ne voyait pas. Tout irait bien, la vie était belle. Et cette soirée allait, elle aussi, aller parfaitement bien.

Quelque peu fébrile à l'idée que dans quelques instants à peine, il y serait, une douzaine de mètres plus haut, pour le Bal sous le plafond aux milles merveilles de la Grande Salle, à danser aux bras de sa magnifique cavalière, Cécile Boukman, il passa une main pas si assurée que ça au final dans ses cheveux noirs parfaitement peignés pour l'occasion. Cécile était une élève de 6ème année présente à Poudlard dans le cadre du Tournoi des Trois Champions auquel participait l'école du Bois-Caïman, la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Haïti. Et il avait un énoooooorme béguin pour la belle demoiselle à la peau sombre.

Pour impressionner sa cavalière – il faut dire qu'elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil presque dès le premier jour avec ses yeux noirs fascinants, ses traits ronds et délicats, ses longues tresses compliquées qui ondulaient dans son dos tout en courbes dès qu'elle se mouvait, son rire si peu discret et si beau qui le faisait rougir à chaque fois… – il avait claqué la totale. Costard noir à la doublure argent élégante sans être outrancière, veston cintré, chaussures dans la plus pure tradition britannique… Et oui, pour la première fois de sa putain de vie, il s'était parfumé. Ouaip. Il trouvait ça zarbi, c'était pas son truc mais euh, qui ne tente rien n'a rien hein. C'est qu'il avait faillit mourir face à Cécile, entourée de son groupe d'amis papotant en créole – il n'avait _rien_ capté à ce que ces jeunes filles et jeunes hommes racontaient, ça n'avait pas du tout aidé niveau stress, sans blague – lorsqu'il était venu l'inviter au bal. C'est que c'était pas si simple que ça d'inviter une fille au bal okay. Surtout quand la fille en question vous souriait comme ça et que ça vous donnait l'impression d'être en train de fondre de bonheur en une vague flaque de chamallow tout rose à la fraise sur le sol.

Finalement, elle lui avait dit oui, un tout petit oui avec ses yeux qui pétillaient et son cœur à lui qui se tapait la java la plus endiablée de tous les temps dans sa cage thoracique. Ainsi, le jeune homme entendait bien lui prouver que lui avoir dit oui pour ce bal était tout sauf une erreur (rien que de penser au fait qu'ils allaient _danser_ ensemble, elle Cécile Boukman et lui Adrian Purcey, son cœur recommençait à s'emballer comme un maboule en manque de caféine… la soirée allait être _sportive_ et il allait finir cardiaque avec toutes ces conneries putain). Ingénument heureux, il fit un dernier tour sur lui-même en une élégante pirouette, un vieux truc que Tora lui avait appris, puis il sortit de son dortoir d'un pas assuré.

Dans la salle commune des vert et argent, une certaine effervescence peu coutumière des lieux semblait régner au dessus des têtes de ces jeunes adolescents, tous impatients et excités. Plutôt grand, Adrian joua rapidement de sa stature afin de se frayer un chemin au cœur de cette cohue agitée et tourbillonnante. Il avait prévu de retrouver ses deux potes, le timide mais teigneux Peregrine et l'impressionnant mais adorable Lucian avant qu'ils ne sortent tous les trois des cachots partir chercher leurs cavalières. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Cécile dans le Grand Hall, Per devait retrouver Serena – ouais, au final, l'adolescente avait fini par faire le premier pas et c'est un Peregrine aussi rouge que l'écusson des Gryffondors qui lui avait répondu un oui bafouillant mais rayonnant de bonheur – un peu avant, au niveau de la sortie des cachots et Lucian… Adrian fronça rapidement les sourcils.

Il ne savait même pas qui Lucian avait invité. Ou même si il avait été invité tout court en fait. Certes Adrian n'était ni laid ni stupide mais avec ses 1,90m et des poussières, ses épaules larges, sa mâchoire carrée et ses deux pupilles couleur de glace qui semblaient pouvoir voir directement dans votre âme (ce qui était plus flippant que rassurant à vrai dire), il faisait un peu peur. Disons qu'il ressemblait d'avantage à un ex-Gestapiste reconverti dans la chasse au grizzly sauvage à mains nues qu'à un mignon chaton. Eh.

Enfin bref. Balayant encore une fois du regard toutes ces fichues têtes d'adolescents qui passaient dans tous les sens, Adrian finit par repérer les cheveux clairs de Peregrine, à quelques mètres de lui. En quelques pas à peine – et quelques bons gros mouvements d'épaules, soyons honnêtes, z'avez déjà essayé de vous frayer un chemin au beau milieu d'une masse de trucs jeunes et bruyants et surexcités simplement en demandant poliment…? – il arriva à ses côtés. Et de voir son pote ainsi habillé, il ne put retenir son admiration.

– La claaaaasse! siffla t-il, faisant sursauter son ami qui lui, était bien trop obnubilé par l'idée de pouvoir danser avec Serena – sa cavalièèèère – pour l'avoir vu ou entendu approcher.

Effectivement, le discret et MÉGA timide Peregrine qui évitait le plus possible de se faire remarquer et avait ainsi développé toute une habilité à se fondre dans le décor et à faire oublier sa présence qui forçait l'admiration – plus on le laissait tranquille mieux il se sentait – avait pour une fois… eh bien, pour une fois, il attirait le regard. Et pas qu'un peu. Ce qui était plus que rare, c'était quelque chose qu'Adrian n'avait jamais vu.

Il savait que Per était mal à l'aise avec, hem, des gens autour (oui, la vie sociale active, c'était quelque chose avec laquelle il avait beaucoup de mal, ça le stressait et ça le mettait mal à l'aise) et que les rares fois où ça ne le gênait pas, c'était sur le terrain de Quidditch, un balai entre les jambes et le vent sifflant sur son visage, portant fièrement les couleurs de Serpentard sur son dos fin. Oui, sur le terrain, il était au centre du regard des spectateurs mais étonnamment, c'était un des rares moments où cela ne le rendait pas anxieux. Peut-être parce que le casque et la tenue de l'équipe le protégeaient, le cachaient, quelque chose comme ça.

Mais là, la situation était inédite. Oh que oui. Peregrine était plutôt petit pour un jeune homme de son âge et il avait beau avoir des épaules larges, il était plutôt fin. Ses cheveux étaient clairs, entre le châtain pâle et le blond, il avait des pommettes très hautes, des joues creuses, des lèvres au dessin un peu particulier avec une lèvre supérieure fine et une lèvre inférieure plus épaisse, des yeux à mi-chemin entre le bleu et le vert… Il était discret oui, mais par son attitude. Son physique lui, était particulier, fin et un peu bancal, élancé et délicat comme un croquis esquissé. Il était beau d'une beauté discrète et rare. Ainsi, lorsqu'il sortait un tant soit peu de l'ombre dans laquelle il se sentait à l'aise, il ne pouvait qu'attirer les regards et l'attention. Il se dégageait un charme de lui, un charme qui venait de son physique et auquel il ne pouvait pas grand-chose.

Mais là, en plus de ça, de ce simple physique déjà remarquable, il y avait quelque chose de changé. Il avait des cheveux pâles, une peau pâle, des yeux pâles… Et il s'était habillé tout en blanc. Un costume trois pièces blanc crème, totalement immaculé, avec des chaussures et une cravate tout aussi blanches. Il aurait pu ressembler à un fantôme, à quelque chose d'inquiétant, peut-être même un peu maladif… Mais non. Au contraire. Il irradiait de lumière. Tout était blanc et pâle en lui, y compris ses vêtements, sauf ses lèvres, d'une belle couleur charnue. À sa main, entre ses doigts fins et longilignes, il tenait délicatement une fleur, un dahlia carmin, de la même couleur que ses lèvres. Et c'était un spectacle presque fascinant que ce jeune homme calme et gracieux, étonnamment immobile au milieu de cette foule, bruissante et remuante.

– T'as la classe mon pote. répéta Adrian, impressionné.

Per eut un sourire timide, appréciant le compliment d'un de ses rares amis. Il se sentait vaguement stressé mais plus par l'idée que le Bal approchait que par l'idée qu'il y avait une masse grouillante de gens autour de lui. Il se sentait relativement bien.

– Putain, sans déconner, c'est le Bronx la salle commune là… ronchonna vaguement Adrian, recherchant toujours le troisième membre de leur trio. Bon, t'as vu Lucian quelque part dans ce bordel ou…?

– Il nous attend juste devant les cachots. Si je ne dis pas de bêtise.

– Ah? Bah okay, autant y aller. Hors de mon chemin les gens, on passe…!

Puis Per lui emboîta le pas, direction la sortie de leur salle commune couleur d'obsidienne, Adrian ouvrant la voie et plusieurs adolescentes se retournant sur le timide Peregrine dans son dos parce que putain, depuis quand il était canon l'autre stressé social? Un léger sourire ornait le visage dudit canon, un sourire nerveux parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde ainsi et un sourire heureux parce qu'il tentait de se focaliser sur Serena, sur elle et sur rien d'autre.

– Place, faites place putain…! grogna une dernière fois Adrian puis ils franchirent tous les deux la porte épaisse de chêne noir qui reliait leur salle commune aux cachots du château, par où ils pourraient atteindre la Grande Salle, débarquant après quelques couloirs sur le Grand Hall qui faisait office d'entrée à tout le bâtiment.

Une fois à l'extérieur de leur salle commune, surchauffée et bruyante, les deux jeunes hommes lâchèrent un – plus ou moins gros selon leur gabarit – soupir de soulagement. Ça faisait du bien un peu d'air frais et un minimum de calme. Et oui, Adrian aurait peut-être pu éviter de foutre des coups de coudes vicieux aux gens sur son chemin mais si il l'avait fait, c'était pour pouvoir sortir plus vite de la-dite salle commune parce qu'il savait pertinemment que ce genre de lieux bondés pouvaient rendre Per anxieux et nerveux.

– Aloooors! lança t-il avec force de sa voix claironnante, bombant le torse et ses yeux foncés pétillants de plus belle. Où qu'il est notre poto Lucian? Nan parce que…

Mais avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, son ami tapota doucement son coude. Surpris, il se retourna vers Peregrine qui lui, pointa du bout du menton une direction, sur leur gauche. Et effectivement, sur leur gauche, se tenait Lucian. À qui un 7ème année de Poufsouffle blond comme les blés était en train de rouler une pelle monumentale.

La mâchoire d'Adrian manqua de s'écrabouiller au sol. Lucian avait un cavalier?! Un _CAVALIER_?! Depuis quand Lucian avait un gens dans sa vie même? Son pote était _amoureux_? Whaaaat?

– Eh bien, eh bien! lança une voix chantante quelque part dans son dos. Adrian très cher, où sont donc tes manières? Ferme la bouche ou je me charge de te la remettre moi-même en place avec une bonne paire de baffes.

Allons bon, c'était quoi ça encore, qui qui c'est qui débarquait là….? Nan mais c'est que ça commençait à partir dans tous les sens là, ses deux petits neurones étaient en train de courir sous son crâne comme des malades et, vu que ça commençait à devenir un sacré Bagdad tout ça, étaient carrément en train de heurter les parois. Ouais, ça faisait beaucoup, beaucoup, _beaucoup_.

Déjà, il y avait eut tout le stress d'inviter Cécile. _Puis_ y'avait eut le stress de se dire qu'elle avait dit oui et que du coup, haha, bah il allait au Bal avec elle et que ben il allait devoir gérer quoi. _Puis –_ quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore! – y'avait le coup de Per qui craque soudainement son slip pour débarquer tout en blanc et être étonnamment beau et élégant et tout le bordel sans déconner, il savait même pas que Per était _beau_ , c'était quoi cet enculage des lois de la physique? _Puis –_ attention là on atteignait des sommets, wouhou, chaud devant bande de petites bites, là ça envoyait du pâté Hénaff dans la gueule à Mach4 – il y avait Lucian qui embrassait quelqu'un. Rien que ça, c'était balaise, du genre à vous provoquer une déchirure dans l'espace-temps. Mais le truc encore plus faisons-péter-les-deux-neurones-d'Adrian, c'était que le quelqu'un en question était un quelqu'un de sexe masculin. Son pote était en train de rouler une pelle à un mec. Et il l'avait absolument pas vu venir. Gné. Ça faisait _un peu trop d'un coup là_. Encore un coup et ses neurones se suicidaient à l'aspirine. Adrian se retourna brusquement.

Son regard sombre croisa une grande silhouette féminine parfaitement élancée qui sortait à son tour de leur salle commune. Et il perdit 12 points à chaque œil d'un seul coup. Paf.

– Puuuuutaaaain…

Elle était… _éblouissante_. Tout simplement. Il n'y avait pas de mots. Face à lui, Tora lui sourit. Et la mâchoire d'Adrian s'écrabouilla définitivement au sol.

Tora pencha brièvement la tête sur le côté, ses yeux parfaitement maquillés pétillant de malice et de bonheur. Son cher pote Adrian avait littéralement l'air d'avoir vu une apparition et d'être à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque. Pour Peregrine, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il venait de se prendre un mur en pleine poire. C'était plutôt drôle.

– Eh bien, eh bien les garçons, vous avez perdu votre langue? fit-elle amusée, les mains le long du corps et la tête haute.

– Tuuu… fut tout ce que trouva à répliquer Adrian, sa tête faisant de violents aller-retour entre elle et son ami au physique d'armoire à glace à une vitesse qui donnait un peu le vertige.

– Adrian. lâcha Tora en se pinçant délicatement l'arrête du nez de ses longs doigts fins que couronnaient de longs ongles noirs parfaitement manucurés. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas te claquer une vertèbre et te décapiter tout seul comme un idiot. Et je te préviens, il est hors de question que la _moindre_ goutte de sang effleure ma robe. Donc tu es prié de décéder ailleurs.

Per rigola doucement, de son petit rire timide habituel. C'est vrai qu'elle était superbe. Et elle le savait parfaitement. La jeune femme – la merveille de grâce et d'élégance qu'elle était – fit quelques pas chaloupés en avant, faisant doucement onduler son corps et claquer ses fins talons noirs d'obsidienne sur le sol de carrelage froid de cette aile du château.

– Wowowowoh tu fais quoi là…?! lâcha aussitôt Adrian, l'air totalement paniqué et agitant les mains devant lui comme pour empêcher qu'elle n'approche d'avantage.

– Euuuh? fit Tora, ne captant pas tout à ce nouveau délire. Je vous rejoins, andouille? Pour aller au Bal, tout ça, tout ça. Tu te rappelles?

– Oui mais genre euh tu bouges et genre euh ta robe là ça brille et…

– Adrian.

– Gné?

Largué, le pauvre chou était complètement largué.

– De quoi tu parles? fit son amie, un peu amusée par son attitude.

Et de toutes façons, rien n'aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'atteindre un tant soit peu son bonheur à ce moment précis. Oui, Adrian avait probablement le cerveau en train de lui fondre par les trous de nez à cet instant présent mais il n'était pas méchant, juste un peu – _beaucoup –_ à la masse.

– T'es putain de belle et ça pique les yeux.

L'éclat de rire qui échappa à l'adolescente devant cette réponse donnée comme la plus pure des évidences résonna quelques instants sous les arcades noires des cachots et attira l'attention de Lucian, qui tenait tendrement la main de son cavalier dans la sienne, large et abîmée par le Quidditch, vers son groupe d'ami.

– Voyons Adrian très cher, rigola t-elle en accompagnant ses paroles d'un mouvement des mains si gracieux qu'il ne pouvait que rendre hommage à son port de reine. Reprends toi.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

– C'est absolument adorable ceci-dit.

L'adolescent secoua rapidement la tête, cligna 36 fois des yeux et souffla un bon coup. Tout. Allait. Bien. Se. Passer. Youhou. Ça faisait beaucoup d'un couuuup…

– T'es superbe Tora. fit Peregrine.

Toute contente, la jeune fille rigola une nouvelle fois, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules. Et Adrian ne put s'empêcher de se demander depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vue aussi heureuse, ingénument heureuse? Il se pouvait bien que cela soit la première fois qu'il puisse la voir ainsi. Elle avait juste l'air… _tellement_ heureuse. Tellement, tellement heureuse. Et elle avait cette façon de secouer ses épaules sans le faire exprès lorsqu'elle rigolait, c'était juste… inhabituel. Oui, exactement, inhabituel. Cela paraissait totalement naturel toutefois. Ni Adrian ni Per n'aurait pu croire que Tora pouvait rire ainsi. C'était étrange n'est-ce pas? Étrange mais très beau.

D'habitude, Tora portait ses cheveux – si pâles, si lumineux – dans son dos, totalement lâchés ou en une vague natte faite à la va-vite. Pour le Bal, Adrian s'était dit qu'elle les laisserait probablement flotter librement dans son dos gracile, tout simplement. C'était magnifique quand elle faisait ça, sa chevelure ondulant au rythme de sa démarche féline. Et puis, ils étaient clairs, d'une couleur étrange un peu nacrée comme la lune qui se refléterait dans une flaque d'eau qui ne pouvait qu'attirer les regards, ce que Tora aimait tout particulièrement lorsqu'elle sortait le grand jeu.

Mais là, non. Bien au contraire. S'armant d'une sacrée patience et à l'aide de quelques sortilèges judicieusement employés ainsi que quelques bon gros jurons, la jeune fille avait passé plusieurs heures à s'occuper de sa tignasse avant d'enfiler sa robe. Elle avait galéré, avait pesté plus d'une fois, avait écrabouillé son poing sur le montant du lit à baldaquin de sa voisine de dortoir (eh, c'est qu'elle avait le crâne délicat merde) et menacé une ou deux fois la maman de la galaxie mais au final, elle était plutôt fière d'elle-même. Ouais, bon, en vrai, elle ne se sentait plus péter et elle aurait bien lâché un long ronronnement bien sonore si elle n'avait pas été en public (sinon ça faisait un peu trop de témoins à buter d'un seul coup et elle ne voulait pas ruiner sa manucure).

Ainsi, Tora avait ramené la totalité de sa chevelure épaisse dans sa nuque et, grâce à quelques sortilèges, avait suffisamment réduit son volume pour que ses cheveux ne forment plus qu'une seule épaisse natte de forme allongée fixée sur l'arrière de son crâne, s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre et laissant uniquement libres les deux mèches nacrées qui encadraient son délicat visage. Et pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur cette épaisse tresse sur sa nuque, elle l'avait enrobée d'étranges lamelles noires de taille relativement petites et emboîtées les unes avec les autres. Ces lamelles semblaient taillées dans de l'obsidienne pure et, comme imitant les plumes délicates de quelque oiseau majestueux, elles tenaient cette natte enserrée contre son crâne, la maintenant parfaitement en place. De petite taille, lisses et parfaitement biseautées, elles n'en captaient que mieux la lumière en une multitude de reflets décomposés.

En outre, ces lamelles noires présentes sur son crâne et dont la couleur contrastait parfaitement avec celle de ses cheveux ne faisaient pas que maintenir cette natte magiquement diminuée pour tenir délicatement en place. Plusieurs d'entre elles semblaient s'en échapper et formaient quelques motifs élégants sur la tête de la jeune fille, remontant vers ses tempes puis son front. Pour le dire simplement, Tora avait comme une couronne sur la tête, une couronne non-fermée sur le devant et composée de lames noires et brillantes, à la fois belles et inquiétantes.

Et c'était superbe. Le fait d'avoir ainsi occulté son incroyable chevelure, même si l'idée pouvait sembler inattendue au premier abord, était quasi génial. Pour une fois, son visage au teint pâle ressortait dans sa pleine beauté, rien ne pouvait détourner le regard de ses yeux couleur de brouillard qu'elle avait très discrètement maquillés de noir. On ne voyait plus que son visage et il était magnifique.

Pour sa robe, elle avait eut un peu le même type d'idée. Au lieu d'attirer l'attention sur elle par l'éclat ou la richesse de sa tenue, elle avait décidé d'attirer l'attention directement sur son corps. La robe ne servait qu'à le mettre en valeur. Oh, la robe en question était belle, bien évidemment. Mais pas de trop. Il aurait été dommage que la robe attire d'avantage l'œil que la personne la portant. Le vêtement ne devait servir qu'à la mettre en valeur elle, Tora. Et elle le faisait magnifiquement bien.

Ainsi, la jeune fille se présentait à ses amis dans une robe fourreau de couleur claire épousant la moindre de ses courbes à la perfection. Son décolleté, déjà impressionnant au naturel était largement ouvert sur son plexus solaire et ses clavicules – totalement nues jusqu'aux épaules – sans que cela ne fasse vulgaire. Elle avait la classe nécessaire pour savoir comment porter cela sans que le vulgaire effleure l'esprit de quiconque. Sa poitrine était soutenue par une structure relativement souple composée des mêmes lamelles noires rappelant la forme de plumes qui tenait ses cheveux et couronnait sa tête. Les lamelles en elles-mêmes étaient rigides mais elles étaient reliées entre elles de manière souple, ce qui lui permettait de respirer tranquillement.

Comme sa chevelure était blanche – certes avec des reflets nacrés et doucement bleutés mais blanche avant tout – elle avait opté pour une robe de la même couleur. Tout simplement, cela permettait de faire ressortir la couleur délicatement carnée de sa chair. Sa peau avait une belle couleur, douce et pâle mais également chaude et tendre. Et pour être honnête, vu l'état d'esprit avec lequel elle attaquait cette soirée – oh oui, _attaquait –_ l'idée d'attirer les regards vers sa peau ne lui déplaisait pas. Tout au contraire. Ce n'était pas non plus pour rien qu'elle avait relevé ses cheveux de sorte à totalement dégager sa nuque fine et sa colonne vertébrale gracile que révélait totalement sa robe au dos nu, que ses bras étaient également nus et sans le moindre bijou et que son décolleté était aussi marqué…

Oh, ce n'était pas qu'elle souhaitait attirer l'attention de tous les étudiants de Poudlard, d'Abou Simbel, l'école de sorcellerie égyptienne et de Bois-Caïman, l'école haïtienne (c't'à dire que depuis la fin de la Seconde guerre des sorciers, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait un peu changé et s'était surtout étendu à l'ensemble du monde de la magie, ce qui n'était pas mal du tout), ce qui faisait au final quand même pas mal de gens. La foule, elle s'en foutait. Ça faisait un décor, un public, rien de plus. Il n'y avait qu'un seul regard à attirer, qu'un seul regard qui comptait. Un très beau regard ceci dit au passage, avec deux belles prunelles couleur de chocolat.

Les lamelles d'obsidiennes qui enserraient sa poitrine remontaient le long de ses épaules pour redescendre jusque sa chute de rein dans son dos et retenaient sa chevelure accentuaient en outre cet effet saisissant qui faisait ressortir ses courbes, son visage, sa beauté, sa peau… En un mot, son corps. Qui était plutôt du genre carrément magnifique, ce qu'elle savait parfaitement (fallait dire qu'après un certain temps à voir des gens se prendre des murs dans la gueule pour ne pas avoir fait gaffe à ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin parce que sa silhouette les avait captivé, elle avait fini par se douter de quelque chose quoi). Et comme Tora avait toujours avec elle cette fierté d'appartenir à la maison de Salazar Serpentard – bon, ça ne l'aurait pas empêchée de coller un certain paquet de baffes audit fondateur de l'école… mais quand même, elle portait toujours les couleurs des vert et argent avec fierté et dignité, parfois plus pour la maison et ses élèves à travers les siècles qu'au nom de cet homme qui avait planifié la mort de pas mal d'enfants – elle n'avait pas résisté à l'envie d'afficher le vert profond de sa maison.

Ce vert, très beau et qui portait en lui quelque chose de presque royal, restait une couleur claquante. C'était toujours moins pimpant que le rouge et or des Gryffondors – quoiqu'elle avait récemment appris à _beaucoup_ aimer ce rouge, si fort, si vif, si beau et si vivant – mais quand même. Du coup, ce vert foncé n'apparaissait que sur le bas de sa robe, naissant des contours du fourreau, de chaque côté de sa divine silhouette puisque, bien évidemment, la jeune fille avait craqué pour une robe fendue. Et oui, fendue des deux côtés. C'est qu'elle avait deux jambes magnifiquement galbées à faire admirer, eh.

Le vert apparaissait sur le bas et sur les côtés du tissu avant de s'estomper tranquillement comme des constellations pour faire place au blanc majoritaire de sa robe. Enfin, pour parfaire cette tenue – relativement sobre par rapport à ce que certain élèves plutôt fortunés de Serpentard pouvaient présentement arborer, rivalisant de richesse et de clinquant dans des tenues superbes – elle avait opté pour des talons noirs simples, faits des mêmes lamelles d'obsidienne composant sa tenue de soirée. Ouaip, un total look. On avait la classe ou on l'avait pas, point. Et de toutes façons, Tora avait toujours la classe.

Elle n'était pas petite en taille et on pouvait d'ailleurs plutôt considérer qu'elle se classait dans la catégorie des «grandes» personnes. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle puisse dominer du regard un bon nombre de garçons (ceci ajouté au fait qu'après des années de pratique, elle excellait désormais dans l'art du regard de haut, port altier et attitude royale en prime). Alors, c'est sûr qu'avec des talons en plus, tout sauf petits… Elle n'en était que plus difficile à rater, si cela pouvait encore être possible.

– Bon! fit Adrian, reprenant à peu près ses esprits ( _penser à Cécile, penser à Cécile, penser à Céciiiile_ ). On y va les gars ou vous attendez encore quelqu'un?

– Oh, euh, Serena va m'attendre dans le Grand Hall normalement, elle a quitté la salle commune avant nous d'après ce qu'une de ses amies m'a dit donc pour moi…

– Lucian? fit le grand adolescent, reprenant rapidement son habitude à prendre les choses en main dès que leur petit groupe se retrouvait.

Il avait l'esprit d'initiative eh, c'était pas sa faute. Pis il avait ce côté leader né qui faisait que personne ne lui contestait vraiment cette position. C'est-à-dire que la situation allait à tout le monde. Et si jamais il partait en sucettes, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur Tora pour le choper par le col et le calmer tranquillou.

Pour toute réponse, Lucian releva sa main épaisse aux doigts tendrement entremêlés à ceux de son cavalier.

– Okaaay, ça roule! chantonna son ami, ses neurones finissant de tous se reconnecter dans le bon sens et son esprit jovial revenant au triple galop. Au fait mec, comment tu t'appelles? Oui nan passque franchement pour avoir réussit à arracher non seulement _**un**_ sourire à mon poto mais _**plusieurs**_ , tu dois être méga balaise et…

– Adriaaaan… soupira Tora.

– Oh euh ouais, désolé. Hem. Le stress, tout ça, tout ça…

– Oui, oui, rigola son amie. Et donc, tu t'appelles?

– Edward. répondit le blond, un sourire franc sur les lèvres. De Poufsouffle, 7ème année. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

– Nous de même! s'exclama Adrian. Bon ben… Euh, Tora, t'attends quelqu'un?

Le regard de l'adolescente s'alluma d'un seul coup et se remis à pétiller. Oh, elle le voyait bien, elle savait parfaitement que son cher pote mourrait d'envie de la questionner sur son « _mystérieux cavalier_ ». Mais… rien que d'y penser… elle sentait que son cœur commençait à battre la chamade. Elle n'était pas du genre à stresser, même pour les examens, elle avait la chance d'être relativement étrangère au stress. Mais là… Là, c'était différent. Tora avait cette impression de tout ressentir de manière plus forte et, quelque part, d'une façon plus _belle_ , même si cela paraissait étrange à dire.

– Oui, oui… J'attends quelqu'un. fit-elle en hochant doucement de la tête. Mais ce quelqu'un ne viendra pas me chercher ici, devant les cachots de Serpentard. Nous avons convenu de nous retrouver, plus haut.

– Plus… haut? répondit-il en plissant des yeux, comme pour essayer de deviner à quelle maison de Poudlard elle pouvait faire allusion.

– Ne t'en fais pas va. Tu verras bien mon cher, tu verras bien.

– Pfff… grommela t-il. Dans ce cas… Allons-y, très chère. Reine des Glaces, je te laisse ouvrir la marche.

– Avec plaisir.

Et c'est avec une démarche souple et parfaitement féline, presque hypnotique, que la jeune fille prit la tête de leur petit groupe, ses talons noirs claquant contre le carrelage sombre de l'aile Serpentard du château, le regard pétillant et assuré.

.

.

.

* * *

.

AH BAH JE VOUS AVAIS PRÉVENU QU'IL NE SE PASSAIT RIEN HEIN

(à la base c'était un one shot, haha, vous comprenez pourquoi)

Ah oui, quelques précisions!  
Oui nan parce que comme d'hab j'ai pas résisté à l'envie de faire mumuse, surtout en callant des petites références débiles. La cavalière d'Adrian s'appelle Cécile Boukman et vient de l'école du Bois-Caïman, à Haïti. ET C'EST BOURRÉ DE RÉFÉRENCES OKAY, LAISSEZ MOI VOUS EXPLIQUER. Du coup, elle s'appelle Cécile en référence à **Cécile Fatiman** , une prêtresse mambo haïtienne et Boukman pour **Dutty Boukman** , commandant des esclaves marrons pendant la Cérémonie du Bois-Caïman le 14 août 1791, acte fondateur de la révolution et de la guerre d'indépendance haïtienne. C'est Cécile Fatiman qui a sacrifié le cochon noir créole lors de cette cérémonie dont les insurgés ont bu le sang pour se rendre invulnérables. ET OUAIS C'EST PAS DU MYTHO, CECI EST UN FAIT HISTORIQUE ET AVÉRÉ ET BAAAAAAAAM! Pis j'sais pas, l'école du Bois-Caïman comme nom, c'est stylé SA MAMAN!

(qui c'est qui fait des études d'Histoire et qui aime se la péter mmm)

Si vous voulez une idée plus précise du physique de Peregrine, tapez Luke Newberry sur Google. Et admirez.

Sinon, pour la robe de Tora DONT LA DESCRIPTION ÉTAIT TOUT SAUF CLAIRE, j'en ai fait un dessin, je vais demander à une amie de la fac de me le scanner et je vous le posterai sur DeviantArt.

.

Pour les pitits messages à l'auteur, le bouton est juste en dessous IL A PAS BOUGÉ C'EST DINGUE ÇA

.

 **Prochain chapitre mercredi: 4\. Sunset**


	4. Sunset

Me revoilà les gens! Et pour un nouveau chapitre, comme c'était prévu. Tadaaaah…! *est super fière en vrai*

On se retrouve donc pour un chapitre qui est… qui est euuuuh… gni. Qui est pas top et dont je ne suis pas satisfaite, disons ça comme ça. Déjà que j'ai eut du mal à l'écrire… HAHA (c'est de la merde okay voilà) (Zeri... JE SUIS TELLEMENT DÉSOLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉE J'AI ÉCRIT DE LA MERDE VOUALÀ MAINTENANT JE VAIS ME CACHER DANS MA POUBELLE)

Enfin, je vous laisse seuls juges hein!

BONNE LECTURE BANDE DE GENS!

.

 **Discalibu** **r** toujours pareil, y'a que Beni, Tora et la bande de gogoles qui accompagnent Tora qui sont à moiiii...! (même que j'en suis fière oké) (elles sont pas au point mais c'est mes bébéééés *essuie une larmichette d'émotion*)

* * *

 **Chapitre** **4\. Sunset**

* * *

Tout autour d'elle, immobile et les sens en alerte, la foule bigarrée des élèves et des enseignants se pressait en un brouhaha de sons et de couleurs, comme une sorte de mélodie irrégulière et plus ou moins harmonieuse qui se serait mise à danser lentement dans le large espace du Grand Hall de Poudlard. Elle n'était pas la seule silhouette immobile de cette masse humaine fiévreuse et impatiente, s'agitant pour retrouver cavalier ou cavalière, chahutant, rigolant. Mais elle devait bien être la seule à se tenir de la sorte, incapable de bouger la moindre parcelle de son corps, comme une statue.

D'autres adolescents patientaient – ou s'impatientaient – le temps que leur cavalière ou cavalier finisse de se préparer et les rejoigne enfin, mais aucun n'avait son attitude. Ils jetaient des coups d'œil, à gauche, à droite, plus ou moins nerveux, remettaient un pli de leur habit en place, repassaient une énième main dans leurs cheveux… Mais elle? Non. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle restait parfaitement immobile, ses grands yeux bruns fixés sur un seul point, un point très précis. Elle aurait été totalement incapable d'en détourner le regard. Non, non, non. Elle attendait, et elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser l'anxiété monter de son cœur vers son esprit.

C'est pour ça que malgré la douce effervescence dans laquelle elle baignait, quelques minutes à peine avant l'ouverture du Bal de Noël, elle ne bougeait pas du tout. Elle se concentrait, elle se forçait à ne pas bouger, comme un de ces exercices auxquels sa mère l'avait entraînée. Benikyogai Benitsuki Amaikoddoku n'était peut-être pas une tête de classe mais en terme de condition physique elle avait été à bonne école : sa mère, Kaede Amaikoddoku, la Mort-Dragon avait entraîné sa fille depuis sa toute petite enfance. Pas vraiment aux sortilèges, davantage à la survie et au combat. C'est que cette belle femme aux cheveux noirs et au caractère de bouledogue avait connu la Seconde guerre des Sorciers. Alors elle avait armé sa fille, tout simplement. C'était peut-être également pour cette raison que Kaede était aussi intransigeante vis-à-vis de ses notes… Elle voulait être sûre que quoi qu'il arrive, son enfant, son tout, tout petit enfant, survivrait.

Benikyogai se souvenait parfaitement de ces exercices. Lorsque tout commençait à s'agiter sous son crâne, qu'elle devait se concentrer sur quelque chose – un devoir à rendre, quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi – elle plaquait ses prunelles couleur de chocolat sur un point en particulier et le but à partir de ce moment là était de figer totalement son corps. Pour l'adolescente volcanique et pleine de vie qu'elle était, autant le dire tout de suite, ce n'était pas des plus simple. Mais au fur et à mesure du temps, sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment savoir pourquoi et comment elle en était arrivée à utiliser cet exercice dans ce but, elle avait fini par s'en servir pour se calmer et éviter de beugler des grosses conneries à tue-tête avant d'avoir un tout petit peu réfléchi.

À l'instant présent, ça lui servait surtout à contrôler l'appréhension qui faisait battre son cœur un peu trop vite à son goût. Ouaaaais, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il pouvait lui arriver de, enfin… eh bien, il pouvait lui arriver de _stresser_ ,disons. La jeune fille ne savait pas trop comment expliquer ça ou quels mots utiliser pour clarifier ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir durant ces rares moments mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé, tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire c'était que « _ça monte, ça monte, ça monte… pis après j'ai l'impression que ça va déborder quoi_ ». Elle en avait marre, elle saturait, elle voulait passer à autre chose. Un truc dans le genre. C'est que les profs pouvaient être méga relou avec les notes – ses mères aussi d'ailleurs, haha, putaaaain.

Mais là… Non, c'était différent. Pas _totalement_ différent mais genre euh, différent quoi. Oui bon, okay d'accord c'était pas très clair! Mais c'est que ce n'était pas simple non plus, tout ce bordel sous son crâne… Elle faisait de son mieux elle, merde. Le truc, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas _comment_ elle allait gérer la situation (la soirée qui arrivait, donc, haha) (HAHAHA). C'est que c'était carrément nouveau pour elle… Troncher des gueules au p'tit dèj', déclencher une bataille de petits pois intergalactiques à midi, mélanger toute la classification de la bibliothèque juste pour faire chier Mme Pince (de toutes façons, c'était de bonne guerre, cette vieille pie n'arrêtait pas de lui chercher des noises aussi!), supplier Rose Weasley à genoux de la laisser copier rapidos sur un devoir à rendre, inventer de nouvelles techniques de gruge encore non répertoriées par ses profs avant un exam… Même faire les yeux de cocker battu, abandonné, seul, triste, sous la pluie pour éviter d'en prendre trop dans la gueule à l'arrivée du bulletin de notes devant ses mères, elle gérait!

Mais aller à un _bal…_ (LA BLAAAAGUE) Nan là, on tapait dans la nouveauté, quelque chose de balaise. Elle en aurait bien éclaté Kamishini dans la tête d'un élève – au pif, cette connasse de 7ème année qui se moquait de sa robe – histoire de se défouler. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant, enfin, il fallait qu'elle reste calme, elle allait foutre toute la soirée en l'air sinon et… Putain. Non, elle ne paniquait pas. Du tout, du tout. Disons que là tout de suite dans l'immédiat, se fritter avec un un troll des montagnes avec pour seule arme une allumette moisie lui paraissait vaaachement plus facile à gérer comme situation. Voilà, voilà.

Plus que quelques minutes, quelques minutes à peine et… Aaaah. Pas de panique. Elle avait pensé à _tout_. Quand elle avait annoncé à ses mamans qu'elle envisageait peut-être éventuellement à tout hasard Inch'Allah on sait jamais d'aller au Bal en robe dans un des courriers qu'elles s'échangeaient régulièrement, Sûuko et Kaede en avaient sauté de joie (juste après, Kaede avait grommelé que la personne qui irait avec _leur_ microbe au Bal avait intérêt à être à la hauteur et à ne pas faire du mal à leur p'tite puce si il ou elle espérait revoir la lumière du jour dans sa vie). Ainsi, quelques jours plus tard à peine, leur grand duc personnel, un rapace assez impressionnant répondant au doux nom de Lafayette (bon, son vrai nom, c'était Apocalypse – Lafayette de Sibérie Orientale mais voilà, fallait parfois savoir faire simple dans la vie), était venu se poser devant Benikyogai dans la Grande Salle, au moment de son p'tit dèj' avec un colis assez volumineux entre les serres. L'adolescente, déjà en train de se baffrer tel l'impitoyable viking qu'elle était, avait faillit s'étouffer en comprenant que ses mères lui envoyaient plusieurs robes afin qu'elle puisse en choisir une pour la fameuse soirée qui s'annonçait.

Après moult tergiversations, coussins balancés à travers la pièce (C'ÉTAIT PAS SIMPLE DE CHOISIR OKAY) et calmes et patients conseils de Simeng, son choix avait fini par se porter sur une petite robe noire relativement simple. La robe en question formait un bustier sur le devant, retenant sa menue poitrine selon deux courbes douces et derrière, s'ouvrait sur son dos nu pour venir se refermer un tout petit peu en dessous de sa taille. Eh, c'est que si jamais il fallait se bastonner, le dos nu ça restait quand même plus pratique qu'un machin à la noix risquant de restreindre ses mouvements. Pis son dos tenait enserré dans un simple lacet doré, relativement fin et discret mais suffisamment épais pour capter le regard. C'était ce même élément, un ruban de satin doré, qui retenait le haut de son bustier partant de chaque côté de sa poitrine pour venir se nouer dans sa nuque. C'était plutôt joli. Pis ça la rassurait, ça voulait dire que sa robe avait moins de chances de tomber tout d'un coup (oui, les bustiers, toussa toussa, elle avait moyennement confiance). La robe était relativement courte, avec divers plis dans le tissu noir à partir de sa hanche – ultra pratique si jamais il fallait passer en mode distributeur de tatanes galactiques (quoi? elle avait l'esprit pratique, c'est tout).

Dans son dos au niveau euh ben au niveau de ses fesses hein, juste à la naissance de son popotin vikingesque, à l'endroit où les plis de tissus noir prenaient vie, un tissu blanc, à la texture plus que vaporeuse accentuait cet aspect léger qui accompagnait sa robe : ainsi, d'épaisses volutes de ce tissu savamment plissé et mis en place tombaient du bas de son dos jusqu'un tout petit peu au dessus de l'arrière de ses genoux, accompagnant le moindre de ses gestes, même le plus infime.

Pis euh, elle aimait bien la couleur de ce tissu en fait, parce qu'il était blanc mais pas blanc-blanc-blanc genre neige immaculée et tout le tintouin, non, il se teintait de doux reflets bleu nacré délicats. Déjà, c'était super classe et… ben quand elle avait vu cette couleur, ce blanc-bleuté si royal, elle s'était dit que oui, elle venait de trouver sa robe pour le Bal de Noël.

Pour parachever cette tenue relativement simple, l'adolescente avait lâché ses cheveux rouges, flottant délicatement tout autour de sa silhouette fine et simplement retenus sur l'arrière de son crâne par une semi-couronne de fleurs blanches, de larges pivoines aux pétales graciles, tressées de rubans d'or, tout juste posée sur sa tête.

Le tout était plutôt cool.

Mais dans l'immédiat, ce n'était pas le fait de se dire que sa robe était cool qui allait la rassurer, sans déconner. Pour être honnête, même l'armure la plus badassissime de la galaxie ne l'aurait pas rassurée beaucoup plus. Un chtit peu quoi, mais pas des masses. De toutes ses forces, Benikyogai tentait de continuer à faire abstraction de toute l'agitation régnant autour d'elle mais plus les secondes s'égrenaient, plus cela devenait difficile. Elle attendait. Elle attendait, et plus elle attendait, plus elle avait l'impression que les bruits de son cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique prenaient le pas sur les bruits tournant et virevoltant sous les combles de ce Grand Hall.

Mais le petit son qui retentit alors, tout petit, tout insignifiant, absolument minuscule, surmonta brusquement le vacarme environnant. C'était un petit bruit vraiment, même pas un son clair ou éclatant, à peine distinct, à moitié noyé sous la masse sonore. Mais c'était bien assez. Le son en question, bien humain, était un rire. Ou presque. Disons que cela tenait davantage du bref éclat de rire quelque peu nerveux que de réellement autre chose. C'était ténu, plutôt discret, un peu étouffé. Sauf que Benikyogai aurait pu repérer ce son là, cette voix là, partout, absolument partout, de l'autre côté d'un champ de bataille, dans l'immensité vide d'un désert ou à l'autre bout d'une ville dantesque.

Ce rire, cette voix, lui donnait vie, réveillait quelque chose en elle. C'était tout con à dire mais avec ce son là dans sa vie, elle aurait enfin un but, une direction à suivre… rester le plus longtemps possible à ses côtés. Ouais, c'était bête, ouais, c'était putain de simple. Mais y avait-il vraiment besoin de plus? Elle, ça lui allait parfaitement, donc bon… Tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans sa vie, c'était cette voix, proche d'elle.

À l'instant même où ce petit bruit de rire étouffé par la multitude de sons émanant de cette foule bruissante d'adolescents excités, la boule dans le ventre de Beni… explosa. Yup, carrément. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait disparu, comme une bulle de savon qui aurait éclaté, non, non, du tout, cela aurait été trop simple sinon, c'était plutôt que, d'un seul coup, cette boule avait lâché toute son angoisse, toute cette sensation d'hypersensibilité désagréable et quelque peu enivrante qui s'était coincée au niveau de ses entrailles, pour qu'elle aille envahir brusquement tout son être. Pour simplifier… Ouais, elle paniquait encore plus. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus.

Sauf que Beni se connaissait bien (faut dire qu'après pas mal d'années dans sa peau, elle avait quand même fini par capter quelques grandes règles générales quoi). Et du coup, elle savait parfaitement que lorsqu'elle paniquait autant, elle avait de _fortes chances_ pour beugler brusquement une très très grosse insulte de toute la force de ses poumons vikingesques, autrement dit tout sauf de manière discrète. En temps normal, elle ne se serait pas gênée, sans déconner, d'où hurler des insultes ça la gênait hein. Sauf que là, haha, on n'était pas en temps normal nan, pas vraiment. Ainsi donc, pour éviter de commettre une grosse boulette, elle ferma aussitôt les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force, poings fermés et crispés. Oui, elle _paniquait_. Elle était un viking et elle paniquait. Mais putain. C'était pas sa faute aussi.

.

.

* * *

 _Trois mois plus tôt._

La nuit était chaude, en particulier pour une nuit d'octobre. Le ciel était relativement clair, parsemé de quelques nuages bas et épars mais rien de réellement suffisant pour faire obstruction à la pâle lumière de la lune. Le vent, qui avait pourtant passé la soirée à siffler entre les tours anarchiques de Poudlard, avait fini par tomber et rien ne venait agiter l'herbe drue ou les feuilles des arbres. Ou plutôt si, il y avait bien quelque chose agitant les hautes herbes du parc du château dans ce calme tranquille de la nuit, les foulant à un rythme rapide.

Courant pieds nus, étonnamment silencieuse, l'adolescente laissait ses jambes fines fouler le sol à toute vitesse. Le regard concentré et ses yeux déjà habitués au peu de luminosité pouvant tomber sur ce paysage immobile, elle avalait littéralement la distance. Sachant sa chevelure peu discrète étant donné son rouge écarlate et s'étant faufilée hors de son dortoir puis du château au mépris d'une bonne trentaine d'articles du règlement intérieur, Benikyogai Benitsuki avait pris la précaution de recouvrir sa tête d'une large capuche noire, capuche d'une veste sans manches tout aussi noire, lui assurant une relative discrétion.

Et si elle accélérait autant, abandonnant le pas doux et feutré qui l'avait pourtant accompagnée dans les couloirs du château afin de pouvoir s'en échapper l'espace de quelques heures libératrices, c'était qu'une fois dehors, il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour la dissimuler au regard des gens, des profs, des fantômes – même si elle avait réussit à devenir plutôt complice avec Peeves, les grands esprits se rencontraient et c'était carrément électrique comme genre de rencontre – elle se trouvait au su et à la vue de quiconque, aucune ombre, aucune infractuosité pour la cacher.

Et courir? Oh, elle aimait ça. Bordel de Dieu qu'elle aimait ça et qu'elle en avait besoin. Le cadre étouffant de l'école, les cours et leurs horaires fixes, les devoirs à rendre à des dates précises, cette vie réglée dans les moindres détails jusqu'à ce fichu uniforme qu'ils portaient tous… Ouais, la jeune fille aimait courir. Pas courir pour la distance, comme pour un marathon ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Non, son truc à elle, c'était la _vitesse._ Aller plus vite que les autres, sentir son cœur pulser de plus en plus fort en elle, forcer sur les muscles de ses jambes, dévaler les pentes, avaler la distance, sentir ses cheveux claquer au vent, entendre le bruissement de ses vêtements, en rythme avec ses mouvements, rapides, toujours de plus en plus rapides… Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui lui plaisait davantage que courir, et c'était se battre. Autant dire que, oui, parfois et même assez souvent, Poudlard lui était _étouffant_.

Oh, le château était grand, il y avait de grandes fenêtres, pas mal de hauteur sous plafond, c'était aéré… L'architecture globale était plutôt de style gothique. La bâtisse millénaire, avec ses multiples ajouts au fur et à mesure de ses siècles d'existence, s'élançait vers le ciel avec magnificence, à la fois gracieuse et imposante, rassurante comme un foyer et intimidante comme un guerrier prêt à se défendre. Pour une école, le lieu était immense. Certes, Poudlard accueillait la quasi totalité des générations futures de sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne mais les élèves ne se retrouvaient pas pour autant les uns sur les autres, les salles de classe n'étaient pas surpeuplées, les dortoirs restaient spacieux… Au final, le lieu était plutôt du genre spacieux et luxueux. Mais rien à faire. C'était trop… _petit._

Le château aurait pu être encore plus grand, plus étendu que cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Beni étouffait. Rester dans un même lieu, passer des journées entières assise sur une même chaise à écouter un enseignant parler, voir les mêmes visages toute la semaine, faire la même chose, semaine après semaine… La routine scolaire ne lui allait pas. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas avoir tout le temps une discipline pour veiller sur elle, un environnement fixe pour l'encadrer. Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'espace, d'adrénaline, d'action, d'inconnu et d'aventure. Les cours, les notes, tout ça… Ce n'était pas qu'elle haïssait l'école, non non, c'était plutôt sympa, il y avait une bonne ambiance, retourner à Poudlard la faisait toujours sourire. Elle était bien ici, c'était cool. Mais… Mais il manquait quelque chose. Elle n'était pas mal, mais est-ce qu'elle était vraiment bien dans cette école…? Pas vraiment, non. Ça allait. Mais c'était tout. L'adolescente aurait eut du mal à réellement mettre des mots dessus mais la cause de son malaise c'était ça : il lui manquait quelque chose. Il y avait comme un creux dans sa poitrine.

Et des fois, ce creux, il se faisait de plus en plus gros. Comme un petit morceau en elle prenant de plus en plus de place. Et ce vide grandissait, grandissait dans ces moments d'angoisse, il grandissait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait l'avaler toute entière. Disparaître? Nan. Elle ne voulait pas disparaître. Benikyogai Benitsuki ne voulait pas disparaître. Elle voulait vivre, vivre avec éclat, vivre avec fracas. Dans ces moments là, elle quittait le château – elle _fuyait_ le château et ses murs épais – et se précipitait tête la première là où elle savait qu'elle trouverait le remède à cette sensation de vide qui la grignotait de l'intérieur. Si le vide grandissait… fallait le combler, non? Et comment mieux combler la sensation d'être vide qu'avec de l'adrénaline? Un sourire froid sur les lèvres, l'adolescente se dirigeait donc à toute vitesse vers la Forêt Interdite.

La Forêt se situait dans un creux, s'étalant langoureusement sur les bords du lac et étendant sa canopée dentelée vers les cieux d'une manière anarchique, tordue, presque malade. Les troncs étaient pour la plupart d'entre eux relativement fins malgré leur grand âge et formaient un paysage étrange et plutôt inquiétant, surtout à la nuit tombée. Il y avait peu de sous-bois, quasiment aucun buisson alors cela donnait quelque chose de quasi cadavérique, ces troncs maigres et tortueux, le bois grisâtre, l'absence de végétation basse… À chaque fois, Beni avait l'impression de pénétrer dans la cage thoracique d'un ancien géant qui serait tombé là et dont les chairs se seraient décomposées avec le temps. Et ça lui allait parfaitement.

.

.

Une fois la lisière franchie, une fois sa silhouette gracile camouflée par les branches tortueuses – et ce n'était pas comme si elle risquait de croiser qui que ce soit ici – Beni se saisit de l'objet lourd qu'elle avait fixé dans son dos. Avec un sourire sauvage, elle dégagea la hache, cette hache au large tranchant que ses mères lui avaient refilé. Oh, cela avait toujours surpris ses camarades de dortoir – ça les avait carrément fait flipper ouais – de voir que l'adolescente conservait une hache dans son armoire mais étonnamment, aucun prof n'avait jamais eut vent de cela. Ou alors ils en avaient eut vent mais n'avaient pas réagit. Faut dire que Benikyogai aurait probablement déclenché la huitième guerre mondiale si quiconque avait essayé de confisquer cette hache. Et ce n'était pas une hache de petit acabit, ni même une hache de bûcheron… C'était littéralement une arme de guerre.

Le manche était en érable verni, léger et résistant avec ce qu'il fallait de souplesse pour en faire une arme redoutable. La tête, métallique, était extrêmement lourde et permettait des mouvements certes parfois un peu lents mais meurtriers lorsque la cible était atteinte. Et le premier tronc sur lequel Benikyogai abattit son arme avec un brusque cri furieux en fit d'ailleurs les frais et c'est avec un grognement sauvage qu'elle accueillit le lent craquement accompagnant la chute de l'arbre malingre au sol. Bien. Ouais, c'était pas un adversaire très vivace (quoique, elle se méfiait… c'est qu'elle avait toute une théorie – super élaborée et ultra complexe – à propos d'arbres entraînés par les légendaires moines shaolins) mais ça défoulait sec. Et honnêtement, elle ne demandait pas plus.

Avec un second cri bref – oui, gueuler un bon coup et sentir l'air vibrer dans ses poumons et sa gorge, voir les oiseaux s'envoler de peur devant ce cri soudain… ça faisait du bien – elle dégagea le tranchant de son arme. D'habitude, elle passait une ou deux heures à attaquer des arbres dans de magnifiques combats épiques, mais faut dire que ça commençait à devenir lassant. Les arbres n'avaient pas non plus énormément de répondant et elle avait besoin de plus que ça. Bon, c'est vrai que de temps en temps, elle pouvait s'éclater un petit peu quand une créature de la Forêt Interdite finissait par attaquer cette intruse qui faisait autant de vacarme. Il y avait eut un loup – très, très gros loup – qui lui avait sauté dessus, elle s'était mangé un coup de sabot d'une licorne agacée – putain de baston d'ailleurs – pis deux ou trois autres trucs pas vraiment identifiés… Beni était pratiquement sûre de s'être déjà bastonnée avec un faune. Un faune de trois mètres de haut et des cornes de bouc à faire pâlir de jalousie Lucifer lui-même. Mais pas vraiment plus. Du coup, elle tapait des arbres. Ça défoulait… mais juste un peu. Elle aurait préféré un adversaire, un vrai adversaire.

Ce que l'adolescente n'avait pas encore saisit, trop occupée ce soir là à insulter les végétaux à peu près au hasard, c'est qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait toute seule à ce moment là. Deux yeux clairs ne quittaient pas sa silhouette élancée qui commençait d'ailleurs à attaquer un autre arbre tout en travaillant ses mouvements. Caché dans l'obscurité, ce regard clair se contentait de l'observer calmement, bien que surpris de sa présence dans ces bois. Visiblement, elle savait très bien se battre, ses mouvements étaient souples, parfaitement rodés… Très efficaces. Beni continua à sautiller entre les arbres, se marrant toute seule dans dans le silence de la nuit et faisant siffler la tête lourde de sa hache autour d'elle avec une maîtrise qui poussait à l'admiration. Elle avait l'air forte. Elle l'était d'ailleurs probablement. C'était _beau_ de la voir se déplacer de la sorte, gracieuse et puissante.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Benikyogai Benitsuki compris que _quelque chose_ l'observait. C'est qu'elle avait été bien entraînée, et par deux femmes qui avaient passé la Seconde grande guerre des Sorciers à se battre au jour le jour pour leur survie… En temps normal, elle aurait pu repérer cette présence beaucoup plus rapidement, surtout que la présence en question n'était pas si discrète que cela. Cachée, certes, mais pas assez bien pour quelqu'un ayant reçu l'entraînement de la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. Beni s'insulta mentalement pour ne pas avoir fait suffisamment attention. _Toujours sur tes gardes moustique, toujours sur tes gardes._ C'est qu'à force, elle avait fini par se faire à l'idée que les créatures de la Forêt Interdite ne l'attaqueraient pas vraiment. Elle restait relativement proche de l'orée des bois – manquerait plus qu'elle se paume dans cette forêt maudite tiens – et les plus grosses bêbêtes de la mort squattant ici vivaient probablement plus au cœur de la forêt gigantesque. Donc, à force d'habitude, elle avait fini par relâcher peut-être un peu sa garde.

Bah, ça ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça. La présence n'avait pas l'air agressive. Juste… curieuse. Ça avait l'air relativement gros quand même. Elle l'avait repéré au bruit de sa respiration – Beni était, hem, largement hyperactive et Sûuko lui avait appris à être capable à se concentrer sur plusieurs choses à la fois, pour prêter attention à tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer et à force, elle faisait ça sans même y penser – et c'était la respiration de quelque chose de gros avec une cage thoracique massive. La présence avait bougé un tout petit peu, se rapprochant vaguement et Beni avait pu en déduire que c'était un quadrupède. Un gros quadrupède qui se déplaçait silencieusement… et pas avec des bruits de sabot donc c'était pas encore un centaure. Cool. C'était pas rigolo les bastons contre les centaures, sans déconner. Ils fonçaient, comme des brutes, aucune élégance du combat, aucune technique… Ça défoulait mais sans plus. Et Beni avait besoin d'un adversaire nouveau, d'un adversaire _à sa hauteur_.

Le seul problème, c'est que la bêbête tapie là dans l'ombre n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Les deux yeux clairs restaient fixés sur cette adolescente aux cheveux aussi rouges que l'écusson de sa maison et l'observaient tranquillement, comme fascinés par le spectacle de cette silhouette claire dans l'obscurité.

– Petit, petit, petit… se mit à chantonner Benikyogai, brisant soudainement l'atmosphère brumeuse et silencieuse du lieu. Allez, sors de ta cachette et vient m'attaquer, c'est pas moi qui vais t'bouffer… Petit, petit, petit…

Priant très fort pour que cette présence puisse bel et bien lui servir d'adversaire digne de ce nom – elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait besoin de se battre, de se défouler, de lâcher ce qui hurlait en elle et que l'école tenait en laisse, elle en avait _besoin –_ l'adolescente abaissa la lourde tête de sa hache au niveau du sol, rasant les feuilles mortes et humides, ne serrant son manche que d'une seule main. _Allez, attaque moi, regarde, j'ai baissé ma garde… Attaque moi… Viens voir Maman Beni…_ Sauf que cela n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté. Faut dire aussi qu'en aucun cas Beni ne se serait attendu à voir une tête de tigre des neiges sortir calmement de l'obscurité pile devant elle, avec douceur et majesté.

Ce qu'elle vit en premier, ce fut un museau, rose et frais mais aussitôt suivi de sa gueule, large, imposante, immaculée. Puis ce furent ses yeux, d'un gris si pâle qu'ils en devenaient presque transperçant dans cette obscurité inquiétante qui sortirent de l'ombre, dévoilant un corps long, musculeux et indéniablement puissant. L'animal était grand, fort et quasiment immaculé à l'exception de ses rayures délicates, comme une créature sortie d'un conte de fée.

– What the f…

– Oh, sois polie hein.

– HYAAAAARG!

Aussitôt, Tora plaqua ses oreilles félines contre le sommet de son crâne. C'est qu'elle beuglait fort, cette Gryffondor pourtant si fine. Elle crispa son épaisse mâchoire aussi, sans même y faire attention, de _colère._ De colère envers elle-même. Elle était stupide ou quoi, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se mettre à _parler_ putain? Et pourquoi elle s'était montrée hein, aussi! D'accord, cette fille en face d'elle c'était Benikyogai Benitsuki Amaikoddoku, évidemment qu'elle la connaissait (faut dire que la discrétion avait carrément l'air absente de son code génétique) et qu'elle savait qui elle était…! C'était une Gryffondor, et euh, oui, bon d'accord, il lui arrivait de temps en temps de la chercher du regard, juste comme ça. Elle était tellement… Elle brillait cette fille, comme une flamme pleine de vie et de force. Pis Tora la trouvait mignonne. Voilà.

– Tu… tu… Ooooh bordel. bégaya l'adolescente à quelques mètres de distance vu le bond en arrière qu'elle venait de faire, hache en main.

Et Tora venait pile poil de révéler qu'elle était un Animagus. Haha, génial. Surtout que, techniquement… elle ne savait pas vraiment si le terme d'Animagus lui correspondait en fait. Compliqué, tout ça c'était compliqué. C'est juste que… elle pouvait changer de forme. Depuis toute petite. Cela lui paraissait tellement simple, tellement naturel, elle n'avait même pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait appris, qu'elle avait dû travailler ou quoi. Non, c'était juste… _elle._ Alors non, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle était et quelle étiquette mettre sur sa nature. Toujours est-il que parfois, c'était quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Elle était _quoi_ au juste, hein?

Que quelqu'un découvre qu'un genre de monstre non identifié était à Poudlard – elle donc – la hantait. C'était son secret et d'habitude, elle le défendait farouchement. Cela pouvait paraître stupide mais elle se méfiait. Elle préférait ne pas prendre de risques. Et puis, ses parents l'avaient appelée Tora. _Tigre._ C'était bien qu'il y avait quelque chose non? Sauf que maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus jamais leur poser de questions. Qu'était-elle, une femme pouvant prendre l'apparence d'un tigre? Ou un monstre pouvant prendre l'apparence d'un être humain?

– T'es beaaau… Euh, nan, belle. 'Scuse. J'avais pas fait gaffe.

Quoi? Attendez, quoi?! Face à elle, Benikyogai éclata de rire – un rire si cristallin, si doux, si vivant… si _beau –_ devant l'attitude interloquée de ce gros tigre. Cette Beni était sensée se pisser dessus de trouille, s'inquiéter, paniquer…! Pas se _marrer_!

– Toi, t'es pas un tigrou de base!

Étonnamment, l'immonde sensation de vide qui l'avait poussée à venir lâcher sa colère dans la Forêt Interdite s'était… envolée. Pfout, disparue. Comme ça, d'un seul coup. Ça c'était calmé, là, en elle. C'est que cet animal était… _magnifique._ Et puis, il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose d'autre que son instinct lui hurlait de reconnaître.

– T'as des yeux magnifiques dis donc… Genre, vraiment.

Indécise quand à la manière dont elle devrait réagir, Tora agita une nouvelle fois sa longue queue rayée dans l'air froid de la nuit. C'était quoi cette nana sans déconner? C'était étrange quand même, cette ado tombait nez à nez avec un félin de près de 300kg au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite, félin qui en plus venait de _parler_ et nan, zéro soucis, elle tapait la discute?!

Benikyogai cligna des yeux. Ce regard, si clair, d'un gris couleur de brume… Elle connaissait ce regard. Oh et puis merde, écouter son instinct lui avait toujours réussit.

– J'te connais toi…

Tora se figea.

– Et cette voix…

Elle se dandina sur place quelques secondes, agitant sa tête fine de droite à gauche.

– Ouaip, j'te connais!

Et elle avait l'air tellement heureuse, candidement heureuse à propos de ce fait que cela faisait pétiller ses prunelles couleur chocolat. Étonnamment, Tora eut alors cette étrange sensation que _tout irait bien._

 _–_ T'es la fille là…! T'es…

Euh, c'était elle ou Benikyogai Benitsuki était en train de _**rougir**_?! Et elle se dandinait de plus en plus, les joues d'une couleur de plus en plus proche de celle de ses cheveux (c't'à dire couleur tomate communiste), ses mains se servant nerveusement sur le manche de sa hache. Face à elle, le gros animal pencha vaguement la tête, comme curieuse. Tora lâcha un petit son, à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le ronronnement.

– … Ou alors je suis juste tarée. J'suis tarée hein.

Benikyogai eut l'air de soudain se rendre compte de quelque chose et d'un seul coup, elle laissa tomber ses mains. Elle était… folle, nan? Elle était bizarre, elle détonnait au milieu des étudiants de Poudlard et… elle avait des amis hein, mais elle se sentait seule. Incroyablement seule. Et si elle était aussi seule que ça, c'est parce qu'elle faisait peur aux gens, parce qu'elle était un peu… folle nan? C'était probablement pour ça. Et elle était tellement folle et elle se sentait tellement seule qu'elle avait cru reconnaître en un animal étrange au cœur d'une forêt qui de toutes façons baignait dans l'étrange la Serpentard à l'incroyable chevelure blanche qu'elle croisait de temps en temps dans les couloirs du château. Elle lâcha un long soupir triste.

Le félin vint doucement poser le haut de son large crâne contre le ventre de l'adolescente face à elle, l'air de dire « _eh, eh, arrête de penser à ça, j'te trouve merveilleuse moi_ ». Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'elle voulait lui dire quoi. Et étonnamment, Beni n'eut aucun mouvement de recul devant cet animal monstrueux.

– Tu veux des papouilles?

Tora ronronna bruyamment.

– T'es pas compliquée toi… Bizarre mais pas compliquée. Boarf. J'm'en fous. J'dois être fatiguée. Je suis complètement, complètement paumée… Pis me voilà là, à papoter toute seule au beau milieu de la nuit avec un gros tigrou. T'es un tigrou magnifique ceci-dit au passage. Mais bon…

Beni soupira une nouvelle fois.

– J'suis à la masse hein. Tellement à la masse. Eh, tellement à la masse que j'ai cru que t'étais Tora Ogosoka. C'est euh, une nana à l'école. Et euh, enfin elle est cool quoi.

Elle laissa un nouveau silence s'installer. C'était zarb, mais papoter avec un animal étrange et magnifique au lieu de taper des arbres moines shaolins, ça avait l'air de lui faire du bien. C'était agréable. Et puis, c'est tout con mais les yeux clairs de cette créature, si gris, si doux, si beaux, ils avaient quelque chose d'apaisant. Se sentir en paix, c'était plutôt agréable. Et ça changeait, aussi. M'enfin, c'était pas des yeux d'elle ne savait quel genre d'animal random sortit du trou du cul de la Forêt Interdite qui allaient tout régler, ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça.

– Dis donc, grosse papuche… Une p'tite baston, ça te tente?

Tora plissa vaguement les yeux, pas vraiment super enchantée à cette idée, là, tout de suite.

– Tu met pas les griffes – enfin t'essayes quoi – pis j'touche pas à mon p'tit bébé d'amour.

Puis, comme pour aider à convaincre le mystérieux félin, Beni envoya d'un geste puissant sa hache siffler à travers les airs pour aller se ficher avec un coup sec sur un tronc d'arbre à quelques mètres d'elle.

– Ça te tente? Ouais passque j'ai besoin de me défouler s'tu veux. T'es partante? Allez, dis moi que tu es partante!

Le sourire de l'adolescente était juste tellement éclatant qu'il semblait impossible à Tora de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Oh et puis après tout, pourquoi pas? Elle était tigre, donc un prédateur, elle savait chasser… Se battre? Pourquoi pas, pourquoi pas… Surtout que bon, vu sa taille et sa masse musculaire, elle estimait que Beni risquait peu de la mettre en difficulté (ce en quoi elle avait tort, mais chut).

Une lueur malicieuse pétillant dans ses yeux gris, elle se mit alors à se mouvoir lentement, lâchant un son sourd, à mi-chemin entre le ronronnement et le grondement histoire de dire que ouais, elle était partante.

.

.

.

Leurs rencontres nocturnes se poursuivirent comme ça plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois. La météo refroidissait à petit feu à mesure que décembre approchait. Benikyogai refusait de l'admettre mais ça l'embêtait. Pas qu'elle soit particulièrement frileuse non, mais elle craignait qu'avec le froid son amie tigrée ne s'en aille. C'est que le tigre, c'était un animal tropical non? (oui, elle était allée lire un ou deux trucs sur le sujet à la bibliothèque, voilà, voilà, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat) D'un autre côté, son pelage était blanc donc peut-être que la neige c'était son truc…?

Mais bon, elle se doutait bien que cette magnifique bête n'était pas un animal lambda. De toutes façons, pour traîner dans la Forêt Interdite, fallait bien que la magie ou quelque chose dans le genre vienne y mettre son grain de sel. Mais si jamais… Si jamais la température baissait trop et qu'elle migrait? Si jamais une nuit où Beni avait dit qu'elle reviendrait dans les bois, elle ne la trouvait pas?

Enfin, toujours est-il que leurs joutes nocturnes au beau milieu de ces bois étranges et inquiétants continuaient, à intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés. Elles étaient à fond et s'amusaient comme de petites folles. À un moment, Tora lui avait même infligé un sacré coup de griffe, sans faire exprès. L'autre adolescente en avait éclaté de rire, toute contente. Et Benikyogai se prenait de plus en plus à lui parler, une petite idée trottant dans un coin de sa tête, idée qu'il ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis leur première rencontre.

– T'sais, cette fille là, Tora, elle est dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Même qu'elle est poursuiveuse. Ouaaaais, elle est _badass_ j'te jure.

Lui parler pouvait paraître bizarre, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Comme si elle pouvait se confier à cette créature impressionnante. Elle avait toujours un peu de réticences à se confier à Simeng, même si elle savait très bien que celle-ci aurait été d'une bonne oreille et qu'elle en se serait jamais moquée d'elle. C'est juste que, tout connement, ça lui paraissait plus simple. Et au moins, elle parlait à quelque chose de vivant, ce n'était pas vraiment comme parler toute seule si?

– J'vais la voir à tous les matchs. Bon, okay, okay, j'vais voir tous les matchs de Quidditch parce que c'est plutôt cool le Quidditch quoi… Pis faut que je voie les équipes adversaires hein. Mais, j'sais pas, quand c'est elle qui joue, c'est encore mieux, tu vois ce que je veux dire? En plus, c'est chouette parce qu'à chaque fois, elle fait une tresse avec ses cheveux – elle a des cheveux super beaux et tout et tout mais bon, j'suppose que ça ne doit pas être super pratique… Ça lui va vachement bien mine de rien.

L'air était plutôt frais lors de cette nuit tranquille et un vent doux agitait par petits à-coups les branches malingres des arbres. Beni tourna son regard brun clair vers la canopée qui cachait tant bien que mal le ciel nocturne. Un sourire léger ornait ses lèvres délicatement ourlées.

– Au fait… Elle est encore venue me parler l'autre jour. J'ai cru que j'allais crever sur place hein mais bon… C'était, je sais pas comment dire, c'était juste génial. J'aime bien quand elle vient me voir. J'avais super peur de dire une connerie mais ça s'est super bien passé au final. Elle est encore plus cool que ce que je pensais eh! si c'est pas chouette ça!

L'adolescente savoura le doux silence quelques instants. Elle était bien là. Vraiment bien.

– T'sais, j'crois que… J'crois que je l'aime bien. Beaucoup même.

– J'crois bien que moi aussi j't'aime beaucoup. Spèce de viking.

Cette fois-ci, le hurlement que Beni poussa en la voyant reprendre une forme humaine pile devant elle – une forme humaine _toute nue en plus –_ traversa largement l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Depuis ce jour, on raconte que le calamar géant du lac en fait encore des cauchemars.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Okay, c'est tellement pas clair… Aaah… *frappe des murs avec sa tête* C'était du gros n'importe quoiiiiiiiiii

J'alterne les points de vue interne trop vite, on comprend rien putaaaaaaain… (j'veux des câlins bordel)

Et putain, putain… Beni à l'école, c'est tellement moi au collège et lycée, vous n'avez pas idée. HAHA.

Pis oui du coup, la cicatrice de Beni c'est juste Tora qui s'est plus sentie pisser pendant un combat et schglark. Vous connaissez Beni, vous vous doutez bien qu'elle est toute contente d'avoir une nouvelle cicatrice (Tora était complètement paniquée par contre haha). Et Beni est vaaaaaguement hyperactive ouais. Aussi.

.

Pour laisser une review, vous connaissez la chanson bande de gens géniaux, le bouton est juste en dessous…!

.

 **Prochain et dernier chapitre samedi** : **5\. Midnight**


	5. Midnight

ME REVOILÀ BANDE DE GENS! (avec des envies violentes d'égorger quelques connards mais euh sinon ça va) (les connards vont crever demain, ça va être violent et dégueulasse) (J'AI LA HAINE ENVERS CES FILS DE PUTE VOUS AVEZ PAS IDÉE)

Enfin bref! Voilà donc la fin de cet OS-qui-n'en-est-pas-un (je gère du slip quand même), cette toute toute petite fic comme cadeau pour ma merveilleuse **Zerikya**. Même que je l'aime cette fille, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point. Câlin ma belle, je t'aime très fort (pis j'ai une forte envie de te pulvériser les côtes à coups de câlins sauvages) (OUAIS C'EST VIOLENT L'AMOUR)

Donc bon, voilà enfin la fin... Et j'vous préviens, ça déborde de fluffy. C'est chou, c'est mignon, ça dégouline de partout, c'est cool. Donc tadaaah.

.

 **Discalibur** C'EST MES BÉBÉS À MOUAAAAAAH! Au milieu d'un univers qui appartient à **J.K. Rowling** :D

* * *

 **5\. Midnight**

* * *

 _Grand Hall du château de Poudlard, quelque part au Royaume-Uni, réveillon de Noël._

 _._

– Alleeeez, tu peux bien me dire…!

– Rooooh, répondit Tora avec un petit sourire à son ami trépignant, Adrian du calme… On dirait un gosse, sérieusement.

– Mais allez, allez, allez dis moi qui c'est! Siteuplééééé!

– Calme toi! De toutes façons, tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir, ça serait con de te gâcher la surprise.

– Arf! J'en reviens pas que tu ne m'aies toujours pas dit avec qui tu allais au Bal, sérieux!

– Pauvre chou.

Tora s'amusait comme une petite folle. C'est que c'était plutôt drôle en fait de faire mariner son ami. Et puis, ce n'était pas méchant, elle savait qu'Adrian stressait pas mal à l'idée de retrouver sa cavalière et que harceler une nouvelle fois la belle adolescente de questions n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre de détourner son anxiété. Ça ne la gênait donc pas plus que ça, au contraire, cela la faisait même sourire.

Et puis… elle commençait à réaliser. Ça y est, elle y était, pour de bon, pour de vrai. Son cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus fort certes, mais le stress et l'appréhension qu'elle avait pu avoir s'étaient évanouis au fur et à mesure, se rapprochant peu à peu de ce Grand Hall, accompagnée de sa petite bande. Elle aurait été seule, peut-être que se retrouver d'un seul coup au milieu de ce hall majestueux, si bruyant, si agité, se mouvant en permanence, appelant, riant, chahutant en tous sens, aurait été un peu plus… oppressant. Encore que.

Mais elle n'était pas seule et mine de rien, avoir Adrian en mode surexcité qui n'arrêtait pas de papoter et de poser des questions lui permettait de ne pas trop se focaliser sur le Bal. C'était une vraie mitraillette, il n'arrêtait pas, ça faisait une sorte de petit bruit de fond permanent et quand il ne harcelait pas Tora sur son cavalier, il se rabattait sur Lucian mais comme ce dernier restait presque aussi taiseux que d'habitude, c'était son infortuné cavalier, Edward, qui essayait de lui répondre à chaque fois, trop poli.

Mais au moment où son talon noir d'obsidienne claqua sur le carrelage aux motifs sophistiqués de cette grande entrée du château, elle en oublia presque tout le reste. Elle y était. Et la personne qu'elle cherchait du regard devait probablement être déjà là. _Benikyogai Benitsuki Amaikoddoku_ était là, l'adolescente à la chevelure écarlate était là elle aussi, sous ce grand hall majestueux, elle était là pour _elle._ Et de bonheur, oh, de bonheur, Tora laissa un court rire cristallin s'échapper de sa gorge fine.

Le problème? La repérer au milieu de cette foule bigarrée et agitée. C'est qu'en temps normal, ce Hall était déjà tout sauf petit mais alors rempli d'une multitude d'adolescents surexcités venant de trois pays différents, pour beaucoup cherchant leur cavalier ou cavalière et pour la quasi totalité d'entre eux, parlant et pépiant avec excitation… C'était carrément une autre paire de manche. Surtout qu'en plus, les adolescentes n'avaient pas vraiment de point de rendez-vous plus précis que le «Grand Hall». En fait, c'était Beni qui avait donné ce lieu de rendez-vous, dans une lettre (probablement parce que elle n'aurait jamais réussit à lui dire en face à ce que Tora s'était dit… pas que ça la gênait, au contraire, elle trouvait ça absolument adorable et elle chérissait précieusement cette petite lettre maladroite et bourrée de ratures).

Quand elle avait repris sa forme humaine devant elle, Beni avait… buggué, littéralement. C'était comme si son cerveau s'était d'un seul coup fait la malle loin, très loin. D'accord, Benikyogai avait des doutes, d'énormes doutes sur le fait que cet animal soit Tora Ogosoka mais… ça paraissait juste… tellement _dingue_ que non, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Surtout que quand elle avait repris apparence humaine, forcément, elle n'avait aucun vêtement pour cacher ses magnifiques courbes. Et Tora l'avait compris très vite, rien de mieux pour mettre Beni très très _très_ mal à l'aise que la nudité. Du coup, Beni avait passé le reste de la nuit les jours en mode homard léniniste et les yeux obstinément braqués vers le ciel étoilé, même si elle avait passé sa veste à Tora, histoire qu'elle n'ait pas trop froid et euh qu'elle soit pas _toute nue_ quoi.

Tora avait un peu agi sur une impulsion, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au fait de révéler à Beni ce fait étrange par rapport à sa nature. C'était juste que… Elle ne se sentait pas de lui mentir, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle voulait lui montrer tout d'elle-même, ne rien lui cacher, être elle-même. Alors, elle n'avait pas du tout réfléchi, elle l'avait juste fait. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce que serait la réaction de Beni. En fait Benikyogai n'avait pas… elle avait juste buggué. Et elle avait été totalement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, trébuchant à chaque fois sur les syllabes, sa gorge se bloquant, et ce jusqu'à ce que l'heure pousse les deux jeunes filles à retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Elle n'avait réussit à rien dire.

Le lendemain, Tora avait eut peur, très peur, peur que Beni ne veuille plus jamais la voir, peur qu'elle se sente trahie… peur d'avoir gâché ce petit quelque chose qu'elles partageaient. Mais c'est qu'elle, elle voulait plus que ce simple petit quelque chose. Elle avait eut tellement peur d'avoir tout gâché, tout foutu en l'air, qu'elle avait fini par éclater en sanglots silencieux contre l'épaule d'Adrian, quelque peu décontenancé. Pour une fois, le jeune homme s'était contenté de se taire, lui passant doucement une main un peu maladroite dans le dos, simple tentative pour la réconforter et lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas toute seule.

Depuis cette nuit-là, même en se croisant dans les couloirs, Beni n'avait pas réussit à articuler le moindre mot et se mettait à paniquer de manière systématique en sa présence. Du coup oui, Benikyogai Benikyogai l'avait évité, pendant plusieurs jours. L'adolescente aux cheveux rouges s'en était énormément voulu mais c'était juste qu'elle ne savait _pas du tout_ comment réagir, quoi faire, que penser… Elle ne savait pas du tout. Alors elle avait fait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie, elle avait fuit. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait _**pas**_!

Tora, petit à petit, en voyant Beni s'éloigner totalement d'elle, sans un mot, sans rien, avec juste ce regard perdu, avait sentit quelque chose se glacer en elle. Tout ce qui lui semblait, c'est qu'elle avait fait du mal à cette fille qui était si magnifique, si forte, si _brillante…_ Elle en était presque venue à la conclusion qu'il aurait mieux valut pour Benikyogai que Tora ne soit jamais entrée, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, dans sa vie. C'est qu'elle voyait bien la lueur de panique dans ses yeux bruns, cette manière dont ses épaules musclées se tendaient d'un seul coup… C'était comme tout le reste, ce qu'elle approchait, elle l'abîmait. Peut-être bien qu'elle était maudite après tout.

Alors, elle avait fait quelque chose qu'elle savait très bien faire, elle avait mis un masque, elle avait mentit, elle avait fait _comme si tout allait bien._ Comme si elle n'avait pas l'impression que le brasier allumé en elle par le rire de cette fille venait de se geler. C'était quelque chose qu'elle savait faire, oui, quelque chose dont elle avait l'habitude… Mais c'est la première fois que c'était aussi douloureux.

Et cette fois-ci, les choses avaient changé, ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme d'habitude. Le masque avait éclaté quelques jours à peine plus tard, il n'était pas resté en place bien longtemps. Il avait éclaté le jour où elle avait trouvé cette boîte pour elle devant les cachots, plus précisément. Une boîte avec un tigre en peluche tout blanc dedans et une lettre, une lettre pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire lui demandant si elle voulait bien aller au Bal avec elle. La lettre était bourré de ratures maladroites et elle avait repéré au moins sept fautes d'orthographe relativement balaises mais elle faillit se mettre à pleurer de bonheur.

Ce jour-là, à ce moment précis, Tora avait fait un serment. Il se trouvait que Benikyogai Benitsuki voulait bien d'elle. Oh bordel. Maintenant qu'elle savait ça, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cette jeune fille sortir de sa vie. Les éléments pouvaient jouer contre elle, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était Beni. Et puis c'est tout.

Toute contente, comprenant que par l'écrit, cela semblait moins difficile pour elle, Tora lui avait adressé une lettre en retour, pour lui signifier son accord et lui dire qu'elle attendait avec hâte ce soir du réveillon de Noël. Une troisième lettre, de la part de Beni et toujours aussi bourrée de fautes, avait conclu pour le lieu de rendez-vous. Depuis, le sourire de Tora était redevenu éclatant. Et surtout, sincère.

Et ce Bal était venu, et voilà qu'elle y était. Tout ce qui lui manquait, c'était sa cavalière. On y était enfin. Calmement, le grand Lucian et son cavalier blond, Ed, s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre quelques amis du Poufsouffle. Peregrine, toujours aussi beau dans son costume clair, les salua rapidement d'un geste nerveux de la main, Serena le rejoignant, mignonne comme un cœur dans sa robe pailletée. Adrian lui se stoppa brusquement : il venait de repérer Cécile à une dizaine de mètres d'eux au milieu d'un groupe d'étudiants à la peau sombre.

– Tora. Regarde la… Non mais franchement, regarde la, elle est _magnifique._

Cécile Boukman se tenait droite parmi ses amis mais elle attirait littéralement les regards malgré tout. L'adolescente était parmi les rares filles à arborer un tailleur-pantalon, un costume deux pièces probablement sur mesure à voir à quel point il pouvait épouser ses formes à merveille. Le tissu noir brillait doucement – du satin probablement, pensa Tora. La touche qui ajoutait grâce et élégance à sa tenue tenait simplement sur un détail, la couleur des revers : le revers des manches, relevées au niveau de ses coudes et celui ouvrait son beau décolleté visible était d'un doux bleu pâle rappelant celui du ciel. Une pivoine délicatement éclose de la même couleur ornait sa poitrine. Enfin, pour parfaire le tout, Cécile avait fait ôter la totalité des longues nattes noires qu'elle portait sur la tête. Résultat, une fine couche de cheveux crépus seulement était visible, mettant parfaitement en valeur la forme élégante de son crâne.

– … Wow. fut tout ce que Tora trouva à dire. T'en as de la chance p'tite tête. Elle est sublime.

– La vache, ce qu'elle est _belle…_

 _–_ Yup. Et maintenant, faut que tu ailles la voir, mmm.

– _Maintenant_?!

– Oui, Adrian. Tu es son cavalier, tu te rappelles?

– Ah. Ouais, ouais, ouais. C'est vrai. Mais putaaaain, le stress…!

– Allons, allons, du calme. Tout va bien se passer.

– Gni.

– … À ce point là?

– Tora. Je vais m'évanouir pile devant elle.

– Mais non andouille, tu ne vas pas t'évanouir, tu vas aller la voir, tu vas lui dire bonsoir, lui dire qu'elle est magnifique et tu vas passer une soirée merveilleuse. Okay?

– … Okay.

– Paaaarfait! Et tu sais quoi, j'vais même te dire qui est mon cavalier.

– Sérieux?!

Adrian Pucey, roi incontesté des ragots et rumeurs, toujours prêt.

– Sérieux. répondit Tora avec un sourire en coin.

L'un des avantages qu'il y avait à être capable de se transformer en un gros félin rayé, c'était que, même sous forme humaine, elle conservait un _excellent_ odorat. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il y avait un peu trop de gens autour d'elle pour qu'elle puisse repérer Beni facilement – ouaip, même avec sa chevelure de viking sanguinaire – mais elle était plutôt douée pour repérer les odeurs et celle de Benikyogai, de fraises et de feu de bois tout à la fois, elle la reconnaîtrait à peu près n'importe où. L'adolescente se concentra quelques instants et… Trouvée.

– Et voilà. Juste là-bas, à gauche de la colonne de granit clair au pied de l'escalier, celui qui mène à la tour des Gryffondors.

Adrian plissa rapidement les yeux jusqu'à repérer la personne que lui indiquait son amie tandis que Tora sentait son cœur accélérer quelque peu son rythme. L'ayant repérée, il se redressa d'un seul coup.

– Oh.

– Eh.

– … Tu sors avec une Gryffondor, sérieux? Et j'ai rien crâmé, raaah, pile comme avec Lucian, j'me rouille putain…!

– Hem. En fait, techniquement, on ne sort pas ensemble mais…

– Naaaaan?!

– Enfin. Pas encore. Disons. Et maintenant, si tu le permets Adrian très cher, on a tous les deux des cavalières à aller voir. Il est grand temps d'y aller, tu ne penses pas?

– J'crois que t'as raison, ouais. Il est temps.

Le jeune homme respira un grand coup.

– Allez. Bonne chance ma vieille!

Puis Adrian s'élança d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré mais qui restait encore un petit peu maladroit. Tora elle, désormais seule, ferma un instant les yeux. Oh oui, il était temps d'y aller… Elle redressa la tête, relevant fièrement le menton qu'elle avait de gracieusement dessiné puis elle se mit à avancer, calmement et louvoyant avec élégance entre les divers élèves sur son chemin. Elle gardait ses beaux yeux gris parfaitement fixés sur la douce silhouette de Benikyogai, si proche, de plus en plus proche. La distance se rétrécissant entre elles, Tora finit par remarquer que sa future cavalière avait les poings fermés, crispés, et qu'elle fermait les yeux avec force.

Beni devait être anxieuse, probablement. Alors, pour annoncer sa venue et ne pas la surprendre, elle ralentit le rythme de sa marche et s'appliqua à bien faire claquer le talon d'obsidienne de ses chaussures sur le sol à chacun de ses pas.

– Benikyogai? appela t-elle doucement lorsqu'elle arriva enfin face à elle et l'adolescente fit un bond sur place à peu près digne d'un marsupilami (et que Tora trouva absolument craquant ceci-dit au passage).

Ce n'était pas que Tora l'avait surprise, lui avait fait peur, non, non, non, du tout, elle l'avait entendue arriver, c'était pas ça hein, mais euuuuh, enfin, sa voix pile poil devant elle et tout et tout et _genre il y avait Tora Ogosoka devant elle et ça faisait_ _ **beaucoup, okay**_. Avec son brusque bond, sans le faire exprès le moins du monde, elle avait envoyé voler ses cheveux rouge sang voler tout autour de sa silhouette gracile en filaments couleur de firmament. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, avec ces épaisses fleurs blanches dans sa chevelure et son corps fin dans cette petite robe noire… Beni ouvrit timidement les yeux, tordant ses lèvres délicatement ourlées en une moue vaguement boudeuse et paniquée.

\- Salut. fit elle, tordant ses mains dans à peu près tous les sens étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas _du tout_ quoi en faire.

Elle avait les joues légèrement rouges et le regard quelque peu fuyant mais clairement, Tora la trouvait adorable. Beni en buggua un peu plus, se mettant à cligner des yeux à toute vitesse. Ben fallait dire que Tora était _super belle_ quoi! (pis qu'elle avait un décolleté absolument démentiel aussi hein, et ça aidait pas à la concentration ça, ooooh non) Sûr qu'elle allait devenir aveugle d'au moins un œil si elle la regardait directement dans les yeux. Le sourire de Tora se fit un peu plus éclatant. Cette nana aux cheveux rouges était juste géniale.

– T'es jolie. finit-elle par lui répondre avec ses yeux gris pétillants de malice.

– Hahahagffff. bredouilla t-elle en réponse. Ouais ben euh, ben toi aussi. Voilà. Ta robe pète la race de sa maman.

Tora lâcha un bref éclat de rire et Beni manqua de perdre encore un ou deux neurones. Plus ou moins vexée et toujours un peu paumée, elle gonfla rapidement les joues, les poings sur les hanches.

– Rigole pas. marmonna t-elle, les yeux pétillants malgré tout.

– J'y peux rien. fit Tora avec un regard amusé, les yeux plissés et haussement des épaules faussement détaché. T'es trop chou.

– Gni gni gni. Chuis un viking sanguinaire okay?

– Un viking avec des fleurs dans les cheveux.

– Ouaaaais ben l'un empêche pas l'autre hein…!

– Oooh mais j'ai pas dit le contraire, ça te va super bien. T'es vraiment à croquer.

Et les joues de Beni gagnèrent à peu près trois teintes de rouge. C'était trop drôle.

– Bon… Prête? fit-elle avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres épaisses.

– Yup! Eh, tu peux me tenir un truc steuplé?

Tora haussa brièvement un sourcil.

– Ouais, bien sûr, c'est quoi? lâcha t-elle en tendant la paume de sa main pour recevoir quoi que soit que Beni avait besoin qu'elle lui tienne un moment.

Sauf que l'adolescente en face ne lui donna rien du tout. Au contraire. Elle leva la main, mais celle-ci était vide, il n'y avait rien dans sa paume. Puis elle posa sa main dans celle de Tora.

– Voualà.

Elle avait les joues toutes rouges. Mais un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres, toute fière d'elle-même. Et honnêtement, heureusement que Beni était en train de regarder ses pieds (bug de cervelle, eh) parce que les joues d'albâtre de Tora étaient vaguement en train de rosir.

– On y va? demanda t-elle, le plus calmement possible en enlaçant doucement ses doigts avec ceux de sa cavalière.

Enfin, Beni releva les yeux vers elle. Et Tora était belle, tellement belle – non, plus que ça, elle était _majestueuse_ – qu'elle se remit à cligner des yeux à toute vitesse. À ce rythme là, elle allait se péter un truc. Tora était là, en face d'elle et elle lui souriait, c'était à elle que ce sourire était destiné et à personne d'autre… Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire presque béat.

– Un peu qu'on y va. On a des gens à impressionner pis j'ai pas foutu une robe pour rien bordel de merde.

– Allons les éblouir. chuchota Tora avec un sourire tout aussi magnifique.

.  
.

.

– Franchement, je… C'est con à dire hein mais je pensais pas que tu savais danser.

Benikyogai Benitsuki rigola brièvement, s'attirant quelques regards surpris d'autres couples de danseurs. Quand les premières notes s'étaient élevées dans la Grande Salle aménagée spécialement pour l'occasion, à peine les trois champions s'étaient-ils élancés avec leurs cavaliers et cavalières que Beni avait saisit la taille de sa plantureuse cavalière d'un geste vif et s'était à son tour lancée sur la piste de danse avec un grand sourire faisant scintiller ses iris bruns. Tora, surprise, s'était toutefois laissée faire pour découvrir avec plaisir que non seulement Benikyogai savait danser mais qu'en outre, elle dansait magnifiquement bien.

– Ma Maman est une très bonne danseuse. expliqua t-elle avec un sourire en coin, plutôt contente d'elle-même. Elle m'a appris depuis que j'suis en couche culottes. J'sais tout danser j'crois, même la valse. C'est cool la valse. Par contre j'suis une brêle pour la danse du bide, laisse tomber.

– Attends, attends, la Mort-Dragon _danse_?

– Nan, nan, rigola à nouveau l'adolescente aux cheveux rouges, faisant voler une nouvelle fois dans leur sillage les tissus vert et noir de leurs robes entremêlées. Mon autre Maman, Sûuko Amaikoddoku. Elle son métier, c'est de fabriquer des baguettes.

– Putain. Elles sont badass tes mères.

– Ouaip! fit-elle en bombant le torse de fierté. Et hop!

Et d'un geste agile, elle releva le bras de Tora et la fit tourner sur elle-même en une volte parfaite.

– Wow!

Le geste l'avait prise par surprise, une fois de plus, mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle aimait. C'était Beni qui menait, elle se laissait faire, elle laissait son corps répondre à ses gestes et répondre au moindre de ses mouvements, au ballet gracieux de ses mains, aux pressions délicates de son bassin… Et Dieu qu'elle aimait ça.

– Tu es _tellement_ belle… lui souffla d'ailleurs l'adolescente aux cheveux rouges à l'oreille lorsque le corps tout en courbes de Tora vint se coller contre le sien, plus fin.

– Tu devrais te voir Beni… Tu es adorable. Sérieux.

L'adolescente buggua vaguement sous le compliment et se mit à cligner des yeux à toute vitesse, une nouvelle fois, ce qui fit sourire encore plus Tora. Elle était _vraiment_ adorable… et elle se sentait incroyablement chanceuse de pouvoir être ainsi capable de la faire autant rougir de la sorte avec un compliment aussi simple. C'était trop cool putain. Beni la regardait avec ses grands yeux bruns qui pétillaient littéralement à cause des multiples bougies qui ornementaient la Grande Salle et ses pommettes qui prenaient une belle teinte vaguement rouge. _Très_ rouge. Elle pinçait les lèvres aussi, avec cet air caractéristique qu'elle prenait à chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à cogiter à toute vitesse pour savoir comment est-ce qu'elle était supposée réagir à cette soudaine explosion d'ovaires.

Benikyogai n'avait peut-être pas les traits élégants de Tora et son port tout à la fois altier et majestueux mais son visage était doux, agréable à regarder, harmonieux… Ses lèvres étaient fines, délicatement ourlées et vaguement purpurines, son nez était arrondi, un petit peu en trompette, ses pommettes étaient fières et légèrement rebondies, son front était haut et clair et ses cheveux, oh ses cheveux étaient tout simplement superbes, rouges comme un coucher de soleil flamboyant sur la ligne d'horizon, rouges comme le cœur d'un brasier vivant. Ils étaient longs et parfaitement lisses, glissant en un bruit soyeux autour de son corps fin qu'elle mouvait en rythme. Les pivoines blanches qui retenaient l'arrière de cette chevelure si peu discrète, maintenues et tressées entre elles grâce à des rubans dorés, les empêchaient de tomber sur son visage ou de la gêner un peu trop. Pour tout dire, Tora trouvait cette demie couronne de fleur absolument craquante.

Benikyogai profita d'un léger ralentissement du rythme de la musique pour rapprocher Tora d'elle, son bras s'enroulant un peu plus autour de sa taille pour mieux la guider selon de longues et lentes voltes voluptueuses suivant les notes sinueuses qui résonnaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Sa joue vint doucement se coller à celle de sa cavalière et elle savoura ce contact en fermant les yeux quelques courts instants. Il sembla que Tora apprécia ce contact également puisqu'elle referma un peu plus ses bras sur les épaules de Beni et vint tendrement déposer sa tête dans le creux de son cou, la laissant totalement mener la danse.

– Reste là, contre moi. J'aime bien… C'est que, euh, des fois j'suis timide. Là.

C'était aussi qu'elle aimait bien pouvoir la garder dans ses bras, rien que pour elle quelque part. C'était agréable de se dire que oui, elle était en train de danser avec Tora et que Tora, cette magnifique Tora Ogosoka était dans ses bras à elle. Beni en était heureuse, heureuse et fière, fière d'avoir finalement surmonté ses bugs de cervelle, fière de se trouver là, au beau milieu de la Grande Salle et de sa multitude de danseurs, fière de se dire que de tous les élèves présents, qu'ils soient de Poudlard, Abou-Simbel ou Bois Caïman, c'était elle, petite Benikyogai Benitsuki que Tora avait choisit pour l'accompagner au Bal. Du coup, oui, elle en rayonnait de fierté, bien évidemment.

D'un autre côté, elle restait Beni et du coup, ça lui donnait envie de tirer la langue à à peu près tout le monde histoire de bien les faire bisquer. Avoir Tora tout contre elle signifiait également que la tête de l'adolescente reposait sur son épaule à elle et que donc, elles ne se regardaient pas les yeux dans les yeux. Et ça l'arrangeait pas mal pour le moment parce que bon, elle risquait fort de perdre deux trois neurones de plus (déjà qu'elle en avait pas beaucoup…!) si elle voyait le visage de Tora _en aussi gros plan._ Pis ben euh, hem, elle sentait ses boobs contre elle aussi. C'était cool hein mais… pfiouuu. Voilà voilà quoi.

– D'accord… murmura doucement Tora. Moi aussi j'aime bien. J'crois même que je sens ton cœur battre là…

– Nan arrête tu déconnes?!

– Même pas. Il est à fond là, prêt pour les J.O.

– Putaaaain, mais j'vais finir cardiaque moi… Gné.

– Mais non, mais non…! rigola Tora, ce qui la fit se presser un peu plus contre Beni.

Dont le cœur loupa deux battements. Elle perdit aussi deux neurones.

– Ah mais si mais si! Tu t'es pas vue!

– À ce point là…? Oh le pauvre pitit cœur…

– Gna-gna-gna.

– Mais rassure moi… fit Tora avec un sourire en coin, sachant très bien que si Beni ne verrait pas ce sourire, elle l'entendrait parfaitement dans sa voix. Tu ne m'as pas demandé de t'accompagner au Bal juste parce que tu me trouves jolie?

– Hein?! Oh non! Non, non, non! C'est pas pour ça, j'te jure…!

C'était _tellement_ drôle de la faire paniquer. Surtout que Tora la tenait dans ses bras, donc elle ne pouvait pas se barrer.

– C'est pas parce que t'es juste, genre, euh, superbe quoi et et et aaah…!

Tora s'écarta un tout petit peu, histoire de pouvoir la voir de face. Et le spectacle était magnifique, Beni avec ses grands yeux et ses joues rouges et son air un peu perdu.

– Pas que tu sois moche hein, non, j'ai pas dit ça, t'es belle hein, promis juré! Mais euh bah…

– Mais quoi? fit-elle, toujours un sourire en coin.

– T'es _putain_ de canon. Mais euh ben je t'ai pas invitée juste passque t'es très belle…

Benikyogai respira un grand coup, histoire de se calmer.

– Alors dis moi. Tu m'as invitée parce que…?

Face à elle, un peu plus calme, l'adolescente finit par faire redescendre ses yeux bruns vers les siens, couleur gris-de-brume.

– Ben… Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi. J'en avais envie, c'est tout.

Elle observa un petit silence puis reprit, continuant leur danse lente sur la douce musique qui les accompagnait toujours.

– Je veux dire, tu _es_ belle Tora. Pas que physiquement en plus. T'es grande. Pis t'es fière. Tu es forte et déterminée, presque implacable. Tu es à la fois belle et terrible. Tu souris et j'ai l'impression que tout s'illumine, t'sais, genre avec plein de loupiotes partout. Mais tu ne laisses personne empiéter sur ton domaine, sur ton territoire. Tu es forte et agressive et impitoyable et royale et tendre et douce et tout à la fois… Pis, je sais pas, mais quand je suis avec toi, c'est tout bête mais je me sens bien. Quand tu es là, j'suis capable de tout, tu vois? Ce n'est pas que tout devient facile, c'est juste que… tout devient possible. Avec toi, c'est peut-être toujours aussi dur de se battre contre vents et marées mais tu m'en donnes la force. Avec toi, ça en vaut la peine. Parce que t'es là.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure quelques instants, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Tora elle, n'osa rien dire. C'était à son tour de sentir son cœur battre un peu plus fort et tout cela, oh tout cela lui paraissait irréel.

– C'est… Euh, attends, tu vois comment c'est juste avant un orage?

Un peu décontenancée mais trop émue pour parvenir à dire quoi que ce soit, Tora hocha la tête, les lèvres vaguement entrouvertes. Tout ça, c'était… c'était trop beau pour être vrai, n'est-ce pas? Cela ne pouvait pas être _vrai…_ si?

– C'est calme, mais lourd. Les nuages sont là, tout gros, et sombres. Et, enfin, tout le monde le sent, l'orage est là et ça va claquer. Puis il commence à pleuvoir et d'un coup, bam…! La foudre tombe. C'est chouette l'orage… J'veux dire, vraiment. À chaque fois que je vois les nuages monter, devenir de plus en plus gros, je me précipite dehors. Surtout qu'on habite dans les Highlands, j'te laisse imaginer à quoi ça ressemble quand ça claque chez nous… C'est rare mais putain. Vu que le paysage est relativement plat, quand les éclairs commencent à tomber, on voit tout, c'est juste démentiel et magnifique. Et la foudre, oh putain… La foudre est tout le temps là, prête à tomber. Elle est dans les nuages, et d'un seul coup, elle apparaît, elle strie le ciel et tombe sur la terre avec fracas. La lumière jaillit, ça fait comme un flash qui éclaire l'ensemble du paysage d'une lumière irréelle et l'espace d'un instant… L'espace d'un instant, tu peux voir une beauté divine, impitoyable, fière et incroyablement forte. Une force de la nature.

Tora hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, ne voyant pas vraiment où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir au juste.

– Eh ben pour moi, t'es comme la foudre.

Beni eut un petit sourire à moitié fini, l'air de dire « _ouais désolée ça fait super con dit comme ça mais eh,_ _ **ça marche**_ ».

– Tu es ma foudre Tora. On va dire que c'est pour ça que je t'ai invitée ce soir, eh.

Face à elle, les yeux de Tora s'écarquillèrent encore un peu plus. Un coin de larme perlait au creux de son œil, rendant son regard encore plus brillant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Lentement, la jeune femme s'arrêta de danser.

– Tora…? Kékekoi? demanda Beni, s'inquiétant aussitôt d'avoir dit quelque chose de travers.

Tora ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle était, elle était… elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait quoi dire, quoi répondre, c'était juste que… Mais elle savait de quoi elle avait envie, là tout de suite.

– Benikyogai Benitsuki. Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser?

À peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que Beni buggua, ouvrit grand la bouche, mit une nano-seconde à capter puis éclata de joie et laissa un rire cristallin s'échapper de sa gorge délicate. Heureuse – tellement, tellement, heureuse – elle attrapa Tora par la taille, la souleva dans les airs et se mit à tourner, la serrant fort contre elle. Et doucement, tout doucement, Tora vint poser ses lèvres rondes sur les siennes, plus fines, en un baiser on ne pouvait plus tendre.

Lorsque Beni la reposa enfin au sol, elle avait les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux et un sourire qui lui dévorait la moitié du visage. Tora lui posa un rapide bisou sur le bout du nez.

– La foudre hein… chuchota t-elle doucement en faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts sur les joues de l'adolescente face à elle.

Elle haussa vaguement les épaules avec un de ses sourires crétins, l'air de dire « _bah, ça ptêt bizarre mais moi ça m'parle pis c'est cool alors hein…_ _!_ ».

– Dans ce cas là… Si je suis ta foudre, toi, pour moi, mmmm, tu serais ma flamme. Mon feu. Tu es, si brillante et lumineuse… Pleine de vie. Comme un feu au milieu de mes nuits.

– Eh. J'crois bien que je t'aime.

– Je crois bien aussi.

– C'est chouette hein.

– Oh que oui.

Et elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau, reprenant tranquillement le rythme de la danse.

.

.

.

* * *

.

CHUIS SUBTILE OKAY

(nan mais bon, voilà quoi, genre j'allais résister hein... donc oui, référence pas du tout lourde à Feu et Foudre, nan, nan)

Bon, y'a juste un truc qui me chiffonne parce que à un moment Beni dit un truc qui est _complètement faux_ pour **Feu et Foudre**. (pour simplifier, elle évoque quelque chose qu'elle aime... alors qu'en vrai, dans Feu et Foudre, c'est sa phobie). Mais bon. Détaaaails.

UN IMMENSE MERCI À VOUS TOUS, VOUS QUI AVEZ LAISSÉ DES MESSAGES, SUIVI CETTE FIC, JE! VOUS! AIME! BORDEL! (merci à **Plumel** , à **Taraimpératrice** , à **RedBlackSky** , à **Artemis** , z'êtes absolument fantastiques, aux 36 personnes qui ont ajouté cette fic à leurs favoris et aux 40 followers et... ATTENDEZ DEUX SECONDES, 40 PERSONNES? MAIS J'VOUS AIME PUTAIN?)

FAITES PÉTER LES REVIEWS O^O/

.

Et un monstrueux merci à ma **Zerikya**... Merci d'être là, merci d'être à mes côtés. Merci de m'aimer. Je t'aime mon cœur.


End file.
